Wishing You Were Here Again
by HeartyJessica
Summary: They had made a promise to never go through the wormhole angry with each other. Now that they have broken that promise will Elizabeth ever get to see John again?
1. Moments of Doubt

_**Wishing You Were Here Again**_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I didn't come up with the idea for Stargate Atlantis. Wish I had, but I didn't, thus I do not own Atlantis or its characters. _

_Updated a few things. Sorry about the confusion. Enjoy_

She could hear the drops of rain pounding on the window pane. She had always enjoyed its sound. Calm, soothing, refreshing: a keepsake of how precious and fragile the world is. When she was little that's all she could hope for – the rain. Not today.

Today it was only a sad reminder that he was gone. Bitter sweet. The weather reflected how she was feeling. Gloomy. Upset. Hurt. But more than that.

Words couldn't begin to describe the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. All the rage she had been feeling before he left was now replaced by her desire to bring him back just so she could strangle him.

That morning started out the way it usually did with them. Fighting. He had gone through the gate and she was happy she didn't have to look at him.

But once the wormhole closed all she felt was regret. By noon that regret was replaced by dread. They had agreed after their last fight that he or she would never go off world angry at the other. Now they had broken their promise to each other. A promise that not many people knew about except Rodney who happened to be spying on them at the time they made the pact. Now it was too late for apologies.

They had lost him. No she had lost him. He slipped through her fingers. If only she had just held on for three more seconds, then none of this would be happening. He would be here, standing next to her, telling her to take a breath.

That wasn't going to happen. Not this time. This time all she could do to stay sane was berate herself behind closed doors in the quiet of her balcony – their balcony.

"It wasn't your fault you know," She jumped at hearing a voice beside her own. She hadn't even heard the door swoosh open behind her. "He wouldn't have listened to anybody. You were no exception." He stuffed his hands into his worn pockets. It had been a long day.

But she should have been. He should have listened to her. In fact he almost had. She could see it in his eyes. A moment of doubt. That's what she had seen. A moment of doubt. Her window and she missed it. She had spent too long trying to convince him to listen. She should have just forced him.

"You know, it's hard enough as it is knowing we lost him," He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We don't want to lose you too, Elizabeth."

She turned around, patting his hand. A tear escaping down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, consoling her. This was only the beginning of what he knew to be a long road of morning.

"Thanks Rodney. You've been more than just a good suck up these past few days," He smirked knowing that a sarcastic response was better than no response. He knew that behind the façade she, Elizabeth Weir, was taking his death harder than anyone else. "You've been a true friend."

He sighed leaving her the way he had found her. Alone and heart broken.

She knew that he meant well. They all did: Teyla, Ronon and Carson, but it wasn't the same. John had always been her strength. Her voice of reason. Yet he was more than that. She knew it. John knew it. Hell, everyone in all of Atlantis knew it. Caldwell – despite her hardest attempts – knew it. What was she going to do now that he was gone? She needed him.

* * *

He had left defeated, tired and hungry. Ha. Imagine, him saying those three words – not out loud obviously – but to admit to it even in his head. That was something. He had admitted to defeat. Did that mean he was a failure? Nah. Not him.

He could get out of this situation just like every other time.

Except now he didn't have his team – or his gun (sounds pretty bleak so far). No water. No his team. Ronon. He would be handy. That guy was always handy for something. Whether you needed one knife or a dozen knives, Ronon was your man. Ever since the 'kidnapped by Ford and forced to infiltrate a Wraith hive ship incident' he knew he could depend on Ronon for resourcefulness. All those knives would be useful right about now. Teyla would be nice to have around. She was the only sane one on his team. Let's face it. His whole team would be pretty handy.

Great. Not only was he alone – again – but he was talking to himself. Again. Only this time he wasn't in a safe time dilation field, with cool people with neat powers. He's alone in the middle of...

"Peachy, just peachy. I don't even know where I am. My life is beginning to sound far too much like a broken record. Let's see: first attempt to save the day. Check. Then get into trouble. Check. Next risk life to ultimately save world. Check" He let out the breath he had been holding in. The list was longer than he thought. "Get butt kicked by either Wraith, Iratus bug (technically a Wraith), Genii or not so friendly natives. Check, check. Yep that sounds about right so far. What else? Rodney thinks of amazing plan. (However I won't be telling him that. Wouldn't want him to think I appreciate him or anything like that.) Escape, but not before making everyone back home think I'm dead. And last but not least return home only to be greeted by another form of punishment. The infirmary. Hopefully soon to be a 'check.'"

Only right now the infirmary sounded far more appeasing than walking under a blazing sun in the middle of who knows where with little resources while walking aimlessly in the hopes of stumbling upon some sort of civilization. Even then his chances of finding a friendly, willing to help civilization are slim to none. Because let's face it. He's Colonel John Sheppard, where he goes trouble follows shortly after. Yep the infirmary definitely sounds pretty good right about now.

Not to mention this time around he was missing a few things to fulfill his little broken record. Number one Rodney and his amazing escape route, number two the rest of his team, and number three ... well there is no number three.

He just wanted to get home.

* * *

It had been more than just a few days now. It had been a month, almost two. Caldwell wouldn't wait any longer. There were a few people that she would like to strangle right now who claimed they couldn't wait any longer.

John needed to be put to rest. The people wanted closure. They wanted a service. There needed to be a memorial service.

It was hard for her to admit that they might be right in thinking he was gone. She wanted so badly for him to just miraculously come waltzing into her office. Just to see his grin again, that would be all that she needed.

Instead she had to face the music as cliché as it sounded and suck it up. After all, she was the only one holding back. The only one holding onto the glimmer of hope that John Sheppard was still alive. Everyone elsewanted closure – everyone except for her.

_What do you think so far? Please review so I know if you want me to continue. Till next time._


	2. The Cause

Disclaimer: I still don''t own Atlantis

Thanks to all who reviewed. Your advice helped a lot. 

The wind had picked up over the past couple of days. He wouldn't be surprised if a sand storm was heading their way. Luckily for him he had found a village two weeks ago. Thankfully the people were friendly and spoke a form of English. He didn't think he could handle it if on top of everything else he couldn't communicate with at least one person. Talking to himself got annoying the first day he became separated from his team.

_Two months ago_

"_Colonel Sheppard, is this not the correct gate address?" Teyla was confused; she thought that McKay had said this planet was full of life. Yet before her, as far as she could tell, this planet was desolate. "It does not appear to be ..."_

"_Teaming with life. Yeah I got that." Now John was annoyed. This was clearly a desert planet – like the Sahara back on Earth. By no means was this a lush and green as Rodney said it would be. "Rodney are you sure this is where we're supposed to be. I can't imagine ..."_

"_I don't understand it. The preliminary readings showed signs of life – plant and animal. Obviously the wrong address was dialed. Maybe ..."_

"_Don't say it. We'll just dial Atlantis and see what happened. We can't automatically assume that Radek screwed up." John glared at him knowing full well that's what Rodney had been thinking._

"_It's not my fault for assuming the worst. But tell me this, what are the odds that we get stuck here, wherever here is on the day that Radek starts dialing the gate addresses. I mean I know he's only taking over for today, but come on. The first day and we get sent to the wrong planet. He's incompetent." _

"_No he's not. You just keep saying that because you're still bitter about the whole sunken jumper incident." John knew that one got Rodney's attention. That was always a sensitive subject for Rodney. John didn't know much, but what he did know was that while delusional Rodney subconsciously imagined Samantha Carter came to his rescue._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Rodney let it go; the guy couldn't swim. He was afraid of the water. Now stop whining and dial."_

_After all that bicker Rodney hadn't realized they had gotten back to the gate so fast. He gave Sheppard one last glare which caused John to only smirk it off. He knew exactly how and what buttons to push to get Rodney going. It was quite entertaining when one had nothing better to do._

_He walked into the event horizon knowing that Elizabeth would be there on the other side. He still had to figure out how to apologize for what he said earlier. And he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. They had made a promise and he broke it. The words rang out in his head like what he imagined the Liberty Bell sounded like: 'You such a control freak. Why do you have to have a grip on everything? Just relax. It's not like I'm incapable of following through on something. I can handle it.'_

_That's what he said to her before he left that morning. Now he regretted it. _

_How could you take something like that back? He hadn't meant all of those things. They just sort of slipped out. He was angry. Heck, they had both been angry. _

"_Colonel?"_

_He looked while exiting the event horizon. This wasn't Atlantis. He looked around at the trees surrounding his team and himself. _

"_Rodney, last time I checked this wasn't Atlantis?"_

"_I know that! I didn't do this. I dialed Atlantis." Rodney looked around this was by no means the Atlantis he knew. What was wrong with the gate?_

* * *

"_There they are, sir, just as you planned. Next course of action?" He looked to his left - a sinister grin upon his commanding officers face._

"_You heard what he told us. No survivors."_

Dun dun dun. Sorry for leaving it at that. This chapter wasn't very long. Hopefully the next one will be. Please review again. I'm not sure how to separate John from his team. I have ideas, they're just not forming. So give me time.


	3. Shot

Shot 

Disclaimer: They're not my own.

Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great. Hope you still enjoy after this.

He scanned the tree line for ... well come to think of it he wasn't really looking for anything. He turned around to face his team. Maybe it was a good time to start asking questions.

"Ronon, Teyla have either of you ever had this happen to you?" A quizzical expression upon his face.

"Colonel in all my years, I have never experienced anything like this. The gate has never sent us any where other than to intended destination."

John looked to Ronon.

"Same." He was never one for using many words. What more needed to be said than just the basic facts?

"Okay. Rodney got any ideas?"

He never got a chance to answer. A single raise of her hand was all Teyla ever had to do.

She had heard something that came from a few yards away. A twig breaking.

"I believe we should fan out. Colonel? I'm not sure we are alone."

"Ronon you go left. Teyla you're with Rodney, go right. Be careful. We don't know what's going on."

"What is it?" It came out in a whisper. Rodney dared not speak up in fear that his assumption had been right.

Before Teyla had silenced them he was about to explain to John that the only explanation for the gate's malfunction was tampering. That was the only logical explanation anyway. Someone would have had to reroute the gate. Not the gate itself, but the DHD. That was the only thing he could come up with. The gate didn't just randomly spit you out on a planet. There was a sequence of symbols that you had to press to reach a specific destination.

The DHD had to have been tampered with.

They had all gone out in different directions.

* * *

"Sir, all the men need is your signal." 

"Remember take no prisoners. That should be clear enough." He glared at his colonel – that sinister smile still spread across his face. "They will regret ever making an enemy of the Genii." The next thing he whispered sent chills up spin his colonel's spin. It was filled with pure evil. "Dr. Weir will regret making an enemy of the Genii."

Colonel Strapp knew that his commanding officer hated Dr. Elizabeth Weir, but hate was an understatement at this point. She and her people had humiliated Koyla. Disgraced him in front of his people. More importantly, Sheppard had defeated him. Something that was not easily done. Ever since Koyla's disappearance, everyone thought he had been dead. Yet here he was back for revenge.

"Fire on my mark."

"Yes sir."

"3, 2, 1..."

* * *

"Rodney," Sheppard could no longer see his team mates. "Go back and try dialing the gate." He clicked his radio. John was getting nervous. Today's whole experience had been horrible. Going from bad to worse. 

"I'll try, but I don't think it'll ..."

"Rodney, just try."

"Fine."

Just as Rodney had turned toward the direction of the gate, he heard it – shots fired. The next thing he knew John was yelling over the radio to take cover, and Teyla was firing in the direction of the trees.

"Take cover!" John immediately fired back at their enemy. He was not going to loose his team here. He was going to get back to Elizabeth. Apologizes were still in order. Telling her she was a control freak was not going to be the last thing he said to her. It hadn't even meant it.

"Rodney try one last time. The third times the charm remember." He fired again while running toward the gate, his enemy hidden behind the cover of the trees. Who the hell was firing at them? "Teyla where's Ronon?"

"I'm not sure. He was behind me a minute ago."

* * *

"Sir, they took out Marshall. The control was dropped. Sir it's not salvageable." 

"What!" Koyla was more than just angry. He hadn't come this far to let Sheppard escape.

"Find Trek. Its duplicate is with him. Tell him to hurry. As long as we immediately turn it on, the gate will redirect them any where except to Atlantis."

It was the Genii's finest invention. A devise capable of manipulating the gate. Koyla had sent in one of his spies over a week ago. He was supposed to place the devise underneath Atlantis's main control console. It would automatically redirect any gate travel to wherever Koyla wanted. If anyone tried to dial Atlantis or dial out of Atlantis, he could manipulate their destination with the click of a button. How his man had not been detected, he was never sure of.

All he need to know was his plan had been sent into motion.

* * *

"Rodney if you could dial faster now would be the time." 

"I'm dialing as fast as I can. One more impute. There." The gate opened with a whoosh. Hopefully this time it worked.

"I'll be right back."

"What! Where are you going?"

"No one's left behind."

"Ahhh!"

"Rodney what!"

Rodney's back pocket buzzed to life. "What the ..." He was never going to get use to these new devises. About a month ago Radek had found handhelds that were similar to modern day cell phones. Only you could see who you were talking to. He picked it up. It was Elizabeth. Right now was definitely not the time for a conversation.

"Rodney what is going on? I have been trying to contact Colonel Sheppard for over an hour. You're over due."

"Now's not exactly the time for this Elizabeth. Were about to come through the gate."

"What, we haven't received an IDC. Where's John and why can't you talk?"

John grabbed it from Rodney's hand as he laid down cover fire. This was not happening.

"Elizabeth we're under fire! We can't talk. Ronon's gone. I'm sending Teyla and Rodney through. I'm going to bring him back."

"If you're going, I'm going." Teyla was not going to leave Ronon.

"Fine. Rodney go."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going to ..."

"Elizabeth is the shield down yet?"

"Yes, Why?"

That was it. John pushed Rodney through the event horizon. Without so much as a peek Rodney was gone.

"John, wait." She was pleading with him. All morning she had felt dread in the pit of her stomach. John wasn't helping.

"Elizabeth. I have to go. No one ..." He didn't want to go, but he wasn't going to leave Ronon. Still, he was felt as if something horrible was going to happen if he stayed.

"Gets left behind. Be careful and John ... no being a hero. Come back."

John and Teyla raced for the direction in which Ronon headed last. Their invisible enemy was still firing upon them. There was no getting away from that. Thank God for the heavy foliage. The trees and other plants on this planet were massive.

Up ahead, there lying still on the ground was Ronon. As they grew closer Teyla could see the gun shot wound to his side. They needed to get him to the infirmary.

They both picked him up, supporting him on either side. He was still conscious, but barely. John fired cover as they ran back for the gate. A grenade went off and they all stumbled from the resulting blast.

"Teyla can you support him the rest of the way?"

"Yes." Immediately her she was filled with worry. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to lay cover fire until you get him through the gate. Then I'm behind you."

"Alright." She lifted Ronon up more. Taking all his weight on her.

* * *

"Sir, I got it." 

"Took you long enough. They're leaving. Here hand it to me."

* * *

John dialed the gate. Teyla and Ronon disappeared into the horizon. 

He got up to go. Looking once more over his shoulder. They never saw who had fired upon them.

* * *

"Hurry up. He's almost there." 

Koyla entered in the pass code. It was done.

Okay so be honest. I wasn't sure if this made any sense. if it didn't please tell me. I thought it was a cool idea. I like the hand helds. In fact I want one. Not sure if they exist, if they don't I made them up. Till next time. Review Please.


	4. The Sunset

The reviews are wonderful. Thanks everyone. I'm trying to update as fast as i can. I just took my last AP test today. Thank God that's over. Anyways, on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely people.

Present time

And that's how he ended up here – back on the desert planet that they had originally gated to unintentionally.

He had just stepped through the gate expecting to be greeted by Elizabeth and the rest of his team. But no, here he was on the "Sahara Planet" practically two months later. How could it possibly get any worse than that?

Again he was proved wrong.

After walking for five hours in the direction of nothing, He was officially bored. No bored was an understatement. He wanted to fall off the face of the Earth, or in his case the Pegasus galaxy. It couldn't get hotter or more boring. He bet on it. He was wrong again.

After a few more hours talking a loud so that he could hear someone's voice wasn't enough. He needed to talk to someone. Even a little fight with McKay would be nice.

Four weeks into being on this planet he finally found a village. A place to stay. The people were nice enough – by no means was he going to be picky. He was going to take what he could get.

But it wasn't home. It wasn't Atlantis.

"John, the food is ready." He looked back at Curt. He and his family had been more than hospitable. They had opened their home to a stranger.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute." John looked back out into the distance. The sun was setting and he wanted to see it disappear beyond the horizon. "I wonder if she is watching this too?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Did you say something?" It had barely been but a whisper, but Curt heard it all the same. A few days after they had taken John in Curt had asked him if he had any family where he came from – anyone who would worry about him. John had replied by flopping down upon the sand and letting out a deep sigh.

John processed by telling Curt all about Atlantis and his team. He told him about the gate's weird glitch. Then the told him about Elizabeth. What he told her before he left on the mission. A mission that was merely supposed to be recon. Go in, go out. That's it. Too bad it was never that easy.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" John shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't help it. He knew what she meant to him, but it never truly occurred to him that she meant this much to him. He missed everything about her. Her smile. Her kind heart. Her friendship. "That's it. Tomorrow I'm taking you back to that gate."

"Curt it'll never work. We tried five times already. Besides it takes three days to get from here to the gate. It took me four weeks to get here when I was just stumbling through. It's not worth it."

"We can at least try. She obviously means a lot to you. You can't just sit here and do nothing. Tomorrow we're going and that's that."

John was defeated. He didn't want to argue. But whatever it was that prevented John and his team from dialing Atlantis before, was keeping him from dialing it now. He could only hope that Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon had made it back to Atlantis safely, unlike him.

* * *

It was almost too much. As she looked out at their faces she couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one who felt broken.

"We're here to remember a man who touched the lives of everyone who knew him. He was ... a true friend." Her voice cracked as she spoke in the past tense. She wasn't sure if she could do this. "He was more than just another number, another face. He was a man who saved this city and its people more times than I can count. And he did it because it was more than just a job to him. It was his life. he was devoted to protecting all of you. It never mattered what the cost was. He risked his life day in and day out just so everyone returned home safely." A tear trickled down her cheek. "He had a motto in life. 'No one gets left behind.' One he stuck to till the end. Colonel John Sheppard was a true hero in every sense of the word. He was brave, selfless, and ..." Now she really couldn't finish. "He was ... he meant a lot to us all. And he will be missed deeply." She took one last look at the portrait of John. It had been taken on a beach near the Athosian village.

It was their day off and John had refused to let Elizabeth sit around her office all day just to go over reports. He walked into her office, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her to the jumper bay. When they reached the shore, John had the biggest smile upon his face. The look of accomplishment. She had no choice, but to take a picture.

It was a day to remember. The day she knew she perceived him as more than just friend.

With that Elizabeth stepped down from the platform. Tears were now streaming down her face. She now knew more than ever how much he had truly meant to her. He was ... she ... Elizabeth Weir had loved and still loved John Sheppard.

Ahhh. giggles I'm such a hopeless romantic. Press the little button down below. Review!

This was more of a filler chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring.


	5. Plan in Motion

Disclaimer: not mine, just the idea of plot

"Sir, don't you think that if he was going to try and dial again he would have done it by now. It's been over a month."

"He'll come. He's not one to give up that easily." Kolya knew Sheppard would come. He didn't care if it was today or next month. He would come. If Kolya's instincts were right and Sheppard and Weir had that connection then Sheppard would come. And when he came they would be waiting.

* * *

That night she didn't get any sleep. After the service she couldn't handle seeing anyone so she retired to the quiet of her bedroom. There she cried until there were no more tears to be shed. 

It was unbearable – this feeling of hopelessness in her stomach. After two hours she chose to get a breath of fresh air. The sun was setting and she wanted to see it disappear into the horizon – something that John and her use to do.

As she walked to their balcony she couldn't help but feel that if John were alive he would be doing the same thing. What was she saying? He had to be alive. She needed him to be alive.

And to think that the last thing she said to him was, "Fine go. I can't even look at you right now anyways." She had her reasons.

_He had called her a control freak. Basically he had told her she was anal. Just not in so many words. And now that she thought about he had reason to say those things._

_As much as it hurt he had been right in that instance. She had been angry with him for not following through right away with orders she had given him. He was supposed to have spoken to one of the majors who had neglected to report back to Dr. Weir once he returned from off world. It was that little detail that bothered her. She could careless if she didn't have to speak with him. The fact of the matter was he treated everyone in Atlantis with disrespect._

_That particular morning he had started yelling at Carson for something or another, telling Carson he wasn't fit for the position of CMO. On top of that he harassed an attending nurse._

_She was going to call him into her office to tell him that if he made one more slip up like that he would be gone. However, John stepped in and said he would take care of it._

_When she found out that he hadn't right away she became furious. The funny thing was she wasn't even angry with him. It was somethingelse.Things had just been so tense lately. She just blew up. Kavangnahhad recently filed another complaint about being mistreated. Caldwell had come in that same morning to ask her some questions that in her opinion were none of his business. Unfortunately with him being military he was entitled to ask her questions about her personal life, especially if they were questions that pertained to a certain commanding officer of Atlantis. _

_All of that compounded on top of John's little thing ust put the cherry on top of the sundae. And now more than ever she wished that she had apologized before John had left. _

"John, where are you?"

Dun dun dun. What do you think Kolya is planning? Will John and Elizabeth ever be reunited? All questions will be answered soon enough. Enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	6. Oh Great

(Sorry. I forgot to separate Kolya and John's POV at one point. I just thought I'd fix that.)

Disclaimer: own them, I do not. 

An important question is answered in this chapter. Can you figure out what that is? 

It was time for her to get back to work. Atlantis wasn't going to just slow down because she wanted it to. There were things to be done. Besides she needed to speak with Rodney and see what was going on with the gate.

Every since John disappeared no one could gate to Atlantis. It was some sort of glitch that no one understood.

It was beginning to become more than just a hassle. She had to suspend gate travel for three weeks in the beginning because they weren't even sure what was going on.

Radek came up with the solution that the teams could either take puddle jumpers out if the were going short distances or the teams could gate to the closets land mass nearest Atlantis. From there the Daedalus would pick them up or a jumper would.

It was complicated, but it worked.

She practically ran up the main stairs. She just wanted to get through today without any complications.

"Rodney any news yet?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth. I know that someone has tampered with the controls somehow, but I still can't quite figure out how they did it." He had the look of defeat on is face. When they had first arrived back on Atlantis he wasn't sure what had happened.

He knew that John had pushed him though and he was going to yell at him for that the moment Sheppard stepped through the gate. Too bad that never happened.

He never understood why they had made it back and John didn't. He could only think of the worst. But he hoped that John had just been injured or escaped to a different planet.

* * *

"Sir, the gates been activated." 

"Take your positions." We're waiting for you Colonel.

* * *

"Now you know that address in case this doesn't work right?" 

"Yes, Curt. I think I've remembered it from the last five times this hasn't worked."

"Well that's no need to get testy. It's all the same to me. I'm just trying to get you back to her. Now go."

John started walking towards the wormhole. If this didn't work ... well, he didn't even want to go there. He needed this to work. He turned to look at the man who had sheltered him all this time.

"Hey Curt," He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." John turned to go. "John, I hope you find her. But promise me that when you see her again. You'll tell her everything. She deserves to know everything."

"I know." And with that John Sheppard stepped into the event horizon.

* * *

"Sir." Strapp gestured with his head for Kolya to look at the gate. 

"Finally." There stepping out of the gate was Colonel John Sheppard.

* * *

"Oh great!" He ran toward the DHD. This was the last place he wanted to be. The very place where this all began.

* * *

"Steady your aim. It has to hit that exact spot or it won't be strong enough." Kolya wanted no mistakes this time. He had John Sheppard right where he wanted him.

* * *

Just as John started dialing back to the "Sahara Planet" he was hit by something sharp on the left side of his neck. "What the?" He fell to the ground. He body immediately going limp. Everything was becoming foggy. His head was spinning. Then out of the corner of his eye. He saw him. 

"You?"

"It's good to see you again Colonel Sheppard."

"Kolya?"

And with that all John knew was darkness.

Hahaha. Hope the chapters aren't too short. I just keep giving you more as I am typing. Don't want to keep you waiting to long. Review! 


	7. Collateral

Disclaimer: Do I own them? No, but I wish I did.

She couldn't take it any more. For the past thirty minutes Rodney and Radek had been arguing over what could have caused the gate to "skip."

"Someone must have tampered with the dialing system. There's no other explanation."

"That maybe so Rodney, but how did that person even get into Atlantis in the first place. And for what purpose would redirecting the gate serve them! It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. What person wouldn't want to hinder our ability to gate to Atlantis? It's clear that someone altered the controls."

"Fine. Say they did do this somehow. Where is this device that controls it?"

"How should I know?" With that Rodney flung his hands up into the air.

From where she was standing Elizabeth could already tell that that was going to end in a disaster. For at the end of the control consol sat Radek's coffee mug which happened to be within hitting range of Rodney's right hand.

She didn't even warn them.

The look of shock upon Radek's face was worth a thousand words.

"You did that on purpose!" Radek glared down at the remnants of his favorite mug lying on the floor.

"Oh come on. You know just as well as anybody that I'm the last person that would waste a perfectly good mug. Especially a coffee mug."

They both bent down to pick up the pieces. Rodney reached under the main consol tograsp a stray piece of glass, hitting the back on his head on something sharp on his way up.

"Ouch!" He went to rub the back of his pulsing skull when he felt something protruding out from the underneath the consol. He looked up and there secured to the controls was a little black box with blinking lights on its side.

"Radek how much you want to bet someone meddled with the controls?"

"I told you I ..." That was all he got out once he saw Rodney wave about what appeared to be a mini control devise. One that he could only assume was the cause for all their troubles.

* * *

When he awoke the lights above practically blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted he sat up taking in his surroundings. He was in a small room – similar to that of a holding cell. That's when he remembered.

"Kolya." He now knew that the Genii had been responsible for everything. For his team gating to an unknown planet. For him being separated from his team. They were responsible for everything.

With that he heard foot steps coming from outside his door. The knob turned. The door was suprisinglyquiet in comparison to what John thought it would sound like.

"Good morning Sheppard. I believe we have much to talk about." There was that grin again. Sinister. Malicious. John knew that grin too well. He had seen it only twice. Once when Kolya had Elizabeth in his grasp – ready to escape through the stargate. The second, when Kolya had intercepted John and his team while they were trying to find a ZPM.

Each time it meant the same thing. Things were not looking up for him.

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this device?" Elizabeth sat with her fingers intertwined behind her desk. Either she was going to be recieving very good news right now or really bad news.

"It's not ancient that's for sure. So we're not positive as to where it came from. The wiring that was used is not something that you can find in Atlantis or Earth for that matter, so we believe it is safe to assume no one from Earth or Atlantis placed this device."

"Wait if this is the device that was controling our gate activity, does that mean we can gate back to Atlantis from off world?"

"Yes. We are most definatley back in business."

"Okay so where does that leave us? How do we find out who did this?" At that Carson came running in out of breath. Flailing his left hand in the air – something small in his grasp.

"It's the Genii!"

* * *

"She'll never go for it. Atlantis is far too important. She ..."

"I think you underestimate me Colonel. Do you honestly believe I would go to her with just a mere proposal with no collateral! Please. Believe me when I say she'll do everything I tell her to. After all, I doubt she'll want to loose you more than once."

Poor John. All he wants to do is get back to Elizabeth. Things are always getting in the way. Review please!


	8. End Transmission

Disclaimer: not mine.

Just fixed a couple spelling errors. Sorry. So if you already read this chapter you don't have to read it again.

It hadn't occurred to him before to check. Until Rodney mentioned that whoever interfered with the gate was also most likely to be the one who ambushed them back when Sheppard disappeared.

He should've checked then, but thought nothing of it.

"Carson what do you mean: It's the Genii?" They're gone. Ladon took care of that with his military coup, remember? Cowen was killed along with the rest of his men."

"Elizabeth I don't know why I never checked before, but this," waving the same piece of metal in front of all of them. "...tis a Genii bullet."

"No offense Carson, but I don't see how that has anything to do with our situation."

"It has everythin' to do with this particular situation. It's the bullet I surgically removed from Ronon's lower abdomen the day the gate first malfunctioned. Which means the ..."

"The Genii are responsible." It came out in a little less than a whisper. If Carson was right there was a possibility the Kolya was back. And Elizabeth knew more than anyone else that this was the worst possible news they could've received.

"Yes, lass. I'm afraid so."

He was sitting in the corner of his holding cell. He wasn't sure how long he had been there – no windows, no way to check what time of say it was – too long in his mind. How was he going to get out of this one?

He probably wasn't, but he couldn't just give up now. He had come so far to give up now.

He slouched down into the wall. He just wanted to get back. He had so much to tell her. But this new revelation of Kolya's plan, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what she would do.

He had to get out here. He couldn't let her have to make that kind of a decision. He was one man. Atlantis held hundreds. It wasn't fair.

"In coming wormhole." Elizabeth ran to the top of the steps. "There's no IDC."

"Well at least this proves the gate is working again." Rodney had a huge grin on his face. Things were looking up for them.

"In coming transmission."

"Patch it through." She immediately regretted her response. The face that appeared on the screen was the last thing she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello Dr. Weir. I take it everything is well."

"You have a lot of nerve contacting us like this."

"Now, now Dr. Weir there's no need to be spiteful."

"Get to the point. What do you want?"

"No pleasantries I see. Well in that case I'd like to schedule a meeting with you. Perhaps if you could ..."

"Absolutely not. If you think that I, for one second would even consider ..."

"Please, Dr. Weir you didn't let me finish. You see. I have something of yours." The look of confusion on her faced showed him what he needed to know. She needed a little bit more information. "And I think you might want it back."

The video feed moved past Kolya toward the back of the room.

Elizabeth let out a small gasp.

There on the floor was Colonel John Sheppard. Battered and bruised with his hands tied behind his back. "Elizabeth what ever you do don't ..." That was all he could get out before Strapp came up from behind and shut him up.

"I swear Kolya if you ..."

"You are in no position to be making demands Dr. Weir. It appears that I hold all the cards at this point. Now as I said before. You will meet me at this address within the hour. Alone."

She didn't want to ask, but she knew she needed to.

"If I don't?"

"I think we all know the answer to that." And with that the transmission cut out.

"Elizabeth you can't go, you'd be playing right into his ..."

"Rodney I have to. If I don't we lose John." Her eyes were swelling up with tears. She couldn't bare to lose him again. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to get him back somehow.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse around here. Ouch! What was that for?" Ronon had slapped Rodney across the back of his head. He pointed to Elizabeth who was clearly upset over what had just transpired.

She had no choice. She had to go.

gasp What's up next? Care to take any guesses. Oh thanks everyone for your continuous reviews. Keep it up. They help and it's nice hearing what everyone thinks of this story's plot.


	9. Contact

Disclaimer: Wishing I owned Stargate, unfortunately that wish won't come true.

He had seen it in her eyes. He only hoped that when she did come, she would be prepared. Kolya wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was a woman. In fact, since she was woman, especially a woman by the name of Elizabeth Weir, he was probably going to go even harder on her.

John could only hope that Elizabeth knew what she was doing.

At least Kolya didn't know what she was capable of doing.

* * *

She was pacing in her room. With only thirty minutes left before Kolya expected her, she had to make a decision. Knowing full well that either way John would be angry, she had to try. And the latter choice sounded far more appealing than the first. 

She was going to do it.

* * *

Rodney was about to knock on Elizabeth's door when she came bursting out of her room, bumping into him on her way out. 

"Where are you going? Elizabeth!"

"I don't have time to talk Rodney; I have something I need to take care of." She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. But she owed her. It was time Elizabeth called in that favor.

* * *

He didn't know what hurt more his head or his side. Ignoring his better judgment he had to let her know it was a trap. He was right to think that he shouldn't say anything because a few seconds later one of Kolya's men (he called himself Strapp) came up and kicked him in the ribs. 

At least he was able to tell her to ignore Kolya. Now if only he could ignore his mind splitting headache.

* * *

"Sir, maybe she isn't going to come." 

"Give her time. It is only half past. And trust me when I say she'll come. Sheppard's life depends on it and she knows that. If she doesn't come his death will be on her conscious."

"But sir, you said ..."

"I know what I said. Fortunately for us, she doesn't.

* * *

"I know you can hear me. It's an emergency."

It was hopeless. They had no reason to answer. She wasn't even sure she trusted them.

"Do you honestly think I would be calling you if it wasn't? I need your help."

Why don't they answer? If this didn't work, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"You said you would show me if anything ever happened. Well it's happened. Kolya's back. He ... I don't know what to do. And John ..."

"Hello Elizabeth."

Sorry for cutting it so short. I just thought that would be a good cliff hanger. Leaving you all at the edge of your seat. Does anyone think they know who Elizabeth's calling? I do. If you're the first to guess right, I'll include your name in the story line somewhere. Should I give you a hint? No. You can handle it. Review!


	10. A Mere Migrain

Congrats to firefly-827347. Now I just need your name so I can add you into the story. It can be your name or a name you like if you prefer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome bunch. 

"You have to go alone?"

"Yes. Otherwise Kolya will think I've broken the deal and John will ... well you get the point."

"I see. I will give you what you need. But not because I want to help you. I have no interest in your well being. However, John holds a special place in my heart. If it wasn't for him, I never would have offered you my help if you were to need it."

"That was the deal. You leave and if anything ever happened, you'd be the first I would call. As long as ..."

"I gave you 'special' help." Elizabeth thought that she had forgotten her part of the deal. Luckily for her, she was willing. "Are you ready? Because if your not, I can't do this twice. Even once takes too much out of me. I'll be too exhausted to try again." Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. What if there are consequences? Will she go back to normal when this is all over? "You know I can hear you?"

Elizabeth looked up into her eyes. That came as a shock, but considering who she was talking to it didn't really surprise her that much.

"I'm telepathic. Read your mind. Hear your thoughts. You can ask me those questions yourself."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth waited there in silence. Gesturing with her hands. "Well. Will it?"

"It will go away just as easily as it came. Well almost as easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say it's not the most pleasant experience. After all technically I'll be adding an anomaly that does not belong to your DNA. Did you expect it to go smoothly?"

"I didn't expect it to hurt."

"It'll be more like what you call a migraine. You still want to do this right?"

"Yes." She would do anything to save him.

"Why are you doing this?" The woman standing before Elizabeth was confused. It made no sense to her. What ties did she have to John?"Why would you sacrifice your life when you don't even know if you will succeed?"

She hadknown the answer to that question for sometime now. He was more than just her ranking military officer. More than just her friend. She cared for him so much that it hurt. She couldn't help it.

The way he snuck up on her when she was least expecting it. The way he could make he laugh, even if she had had the worst day imaginable, he was always therefor her at the end of it all.

He provided support, comfort. He was her rock. She was nothing without him. He, John Sheppard completed her.

"Because ... I love him." Her words hit the woman square in the eyes. Love. Something she could comprehend.

With that the woman standing before her placed the palms of her hands on Elizabeth's temples. "You and I may not agree on much Dr. Weir, but for what you are doing ... I respect you for it."

And with that a bright white light pulsated from her palms into Elizabeth's very core.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes, sir."

"I know what time it is you fool. Start down. By the time you get back, she'll either be here or she won't. Either way I want Sheppard here."

Strapp headed down the stairs. He never knew someone who was filled with more hate and vengeance than his CO. Kolya was a cold blooded killer. The worst part about it was he was starting to have doubts.

What they were doing didn't sit right with him. Kolya was using two people's feelings for each other to draw them to their deaths.

Even he knew that was cruel.

He pulled out his keys. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly go through with this could he? From what he knew of Dr. Weir and the people of Atlantis was that they were just explorers like the Genii. Enemies of the Wraith. Something of which they had in common. So why did Kolya want to kill them so much.

The Atlanteans could prove to be great allies. And John Sheppard, he was a marvelous fighter. So why were they at odds still? Even Sora had said they were decent – once she was released to go back to her people.

He opened the cell door.

* * *

He was tired of being taken every few minutes to answer questions when they knew he'd never utter a word.

Expecting Kolya, he looked up.

"Oh, it's you. You know it's getting prettyold being treated like this. You people think you can just barge in here and ..."

"Colonel Sheppard why is it that you let Sora go?"

John couldn't believe his ears. This man was completely out of his mind.

"You could have kept her locked up, yet you chose to let her return to us, unharmed even. Why is that?"

"Listen. Just because we're at war doesn't mean we're going to beat every prisoner senseless. If we did we would be no different than the wraith. Showing kindness in the mist of chaos is the one thing that sets us apart from them. If we didn't do things differently we'd be no better than the things we're fighting against.That's a line we just don't cross."

* * *

He was confused. This man in front of him was supposed to be his enemy, but he still treated his people with civility.

* * *

She rose up from the floor. It had felt like more than just a mere migraine. He skull felt like it was going to split in two. –Are you alright? –

"I'm fine. You could have been more honest with your depiction. A migraine. Ha." –Well it seems to have worked– "How can you be so sure?" –Look at me–

Elizabeth raised her head wearily. What the heck am I supposed to be seeing? –Look closer–

"I am looking closer. I don't understand ... wait." Elizabeth squinted. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? – I assure you they are fine –"Your lips didn't move." –Now you see–

"Now listen to me closely Elizabeth. You have limits. You can do everything that I can do. More so than John. You both carried the gene. It's strong in the both of you. Stronger than I have ever seen in someone of your race. You already possessed all of these abilities. I just brought them to the surface."

"You don't know how grateful I ..."

"There is no need. I now know for certain that the both of you were meant to be. Anyone could see it. Now go. He needs you."

A grin spread across Elizabeth's face. She turned to go, but before she did she stopped. She placed her hand on the frame of the door.

"Chaya, thank you."

Is it what you expected? Review please. 


	11. You Have Got to be Kidding Me

Disclaimer: Still they're not of my making. Only Strapp and the plot are mine. 

Continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading. 

Chaya looked on as Elizabeth rushed out the door. It was obvious to her that John meant a great deal more to Dr. Weir than she let on.

The one thing she couldn't understand was how Elizabeth could have gone on for so long without knowing that she possessed the gene.

Sure it was possible that she might have suppressed it, but to not even know what you were capable of was astounding. It frightened Chaya to think of what Dr. Weir was now gifted with. And she had opened the door.

Did she do the right thing?

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

"As you said Colonel: Just because we are at war does not mean we have the right to treat each other so. Now he is expecting me to bring you to him. Remember what I told you. It is vital that Kolya doesn't suspect a thing."

* * *

"Sir I think you should see something." The lieutenant hadn't meant to over hear, but he was thankful. "The wires must have crossed."

"What is it?" The young lieutenant handed the head set to his CO. The hatred in Kolya's eyes could kill. "Say nothing to no one."

* * *

I have to hurry. I only have ten minutes. I wish the gate room were closer. If I could just ... She had been running down the hall.

* * *

"Where the hell did you come from!" Rodney jumped back in surprise. There standing before him was Elizabeth Weir. "How did you do that?" He was in complete shock. One minute he had been working on analyzing the device that had controlled the gate. The next Elizabeth appeared before his very eyes out of nowhere.

* * *

Elizabeth merely grinned ear to ear. What a head rush.

"I had help." The look of horror upon the three men standing before her amused her beyond words. They all looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Luv, are you alright! Do you even realize what you have just done? You bloody appeared out of thin air." Could he be any clearer? Carson looked to Rodney and Radek for explanations. Had Elizabeth Weir truly just appeared out of nowhere?

" Carson, I assure you everything is fine. You could say I had a little help bringing something to the surface." They all still looked like they were confused. "I asked Chaya for help. She ..."

"I assure you luv, that's not normal appearing out of nowhere. You ..." Carson was so caught up that he hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Wait, wait ... you what?" Rodney was waving his hands about like a madman. "You asked Chaya? Elizabeth you detest Chaya. As I recall you didn't like her from the very beginning. Something about her presence ... oh I don't know causing unease. She was nothing but trouble from the moment she arrived."

"Rodney, I know what I said, but I had no choice. Ultimately John's life is at stake here, and I'm not willing to let him go that easily. If this is what it takes then so be it."

Why didn't they understand? If she could do it any other way she would, but this ... this was it. Her only option.

"Dial the gate address Kolya sent through."

"No, stop!"

" Carson, what are you doing? I don't have time for this."

" Elizabeth, we're not even sure on how long this effect will last. How do you know Chaya isn't setting you up?"

" Carson as much as I want to believe that Chaya isn't trust worthy, in this instance I know she is."

"But all she's ever done is cause trouble. How can you be so sure!" Rodney was exasperated. This was not what he imagined would be going on when he woke up this morning.

"Because of John!" They were wasting her time. If she was going to go she had to leave now. "Because she cares for John. That is the one thing I can count on – the one reason I know she wants me to succeed just as much as I want to."

* * *

"Sir you better get down here. We have an emergency in the gate room."

He had barely arrived and something was already wrong.

"What is it?"

"It's Dr. Weir sir, she's acting strange."

"What do you mean strange? There are a lot of strange things about this job, sergeant. Be more specific."

"All I know sir, is one minute she wasn't in the gate room and the next ... well ... she just appeared out of no where."

"Make sure she doesn't leave the city. I'm beaming down."

* * *

The sergeant behind McKay whispered something into Lorne's ear.

"Dr. Weir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

She couldn't believe this. Her own people. Fighting against her. I

It had been two months since she had seen John. Two months since she had talked to him. Two months since she wasn't miserable.

She wasn't going to let them get in her way.

"I'm sorry Lorne, but I can't do that."

The DHD started dialing by itself. The gate lit up. Rodney, Radek, and Carson couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lorne and his men scrabbled to detain Elizabeth, but it was no use. An invisible force was holding them back. Than Caldwell beamed in.

"Dr. Weir what do you think you're doing?"

She stops for a moment, but only a moment. Barely audible she whispered it more to herself than to any one person.

"Saving him." And with that she stepped through the wormhole.

* * *

As soon as she stumbled out of the gate a chill ran up the back of her spin. She was in Kolya's territory now. This wasn't a game. But she was ready for what he was going to dish out. Her life depended on it. More importantly, John's life depended on it.

The one thing she could count on was Kolya's shock when he found out she was no longer the damsel in distress that he had met and tried to kidnap at their first meeting. She had told him that she didn't possess the ATA gene. Well, now things were different. Chaya had helped her with that.

He was in for a shock.

Hope you all enjoyed this. There was some confusion last chapter with Elizabeth. It was brought to my attention that she never had the ATA gene. I didn't make it clear that Chaya just brought out the ATA gene. Giving Elizabeth the abilities of the ancients. It's only temporary, or so Chaya says. Please review and tell me whether or not that idea totally bombed or ruined this for you. I hope not, but if it did please inform me. Thanks again for all your support. Enjoy! 


	12. Decisions

Disclaimer: I think it's been made clear that I don't own Stargate or anything else affiliated with it.

Sorry it took so long. My lap top is giving me a hard time. The internet isn't working. Keeps cutting in and out. Please be patient with me. If this is all I get up tonight. I'll try to get more up.

"Better late than never. Tell me Dr. Weir, do you unusually wait until the last possible moment to arrive? If I wasn't so merciful he would be dead by now."

He was kidding right? Merciful. That was one thing he was not.

"You would have regretted that choice immensely Kolya."

"I thought we had established that you were in no position to be making demands or threats?"

It wasn't completely noticeable at first, but he knew something was different about her. She held herself differently. And there was something else that he couldn't pinpoint.

Her face held no ounce of fear. Her eyes showed him nothing except that she was angry. They didn't deceive her. What normally was a person's weakest point was now Elizabeth's strongest. He, Kolya had no idea what she was thinking.

She wanted him to be frightened. She wanted him to feel helpless just as she had. These past two months she had wanted John to come home again. To miraculously appear. Knowing now that Kolya was behind the whole thing just made her hate him even more. She wanted him to regret ever messing with her and her people.

"It's good to know someone is capable of making you shudder. What is it that you think you'll find by looking into my eyes Kolya? I'll tell you what I see in yours."

What is she talking about? I never said that out loud.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Dr. Weir, but on the contrary I have been looking forward to this meeting for sometime. It's you who should be ..."

"Afraid, no. Now where's John?"

* * *

Strapp was afraid this would back fire. Kolya was not one to take betrayal likely. If he was caught ... he didn't even want to think about the consequences. 

He wife had been right. It wasn't even two days ago that she told him how she felt about his involvement with Kolya. "Marc you shouldn't be doing this. It's not right."

His simple reply was, "Philippa, do you understand what you're saying? Treason. You're speaking nonsense." Now he was beginning to think she was right.

His wife didn't like that he was Kolya's second in command – this man who tortured others for fun. It had never felt right to her that they were fighting against potential allies against the Wraith, especially ones so powerful.

"We'll be there in a few seconds. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Who was he kidding? He was more than ready to leave. To think that Atlantis was just a dial away. Elizabeth was just a dial away.

He was going home.

Strapp turned the knob to the door. This was it.

* * *

"Aw, Dr. Weir I'd like to introduce you to someone." Pointing to Strapp who had just joined them. "This is my traitorous second in command, Colonel Marc Strapp." 

What? How did he ... Strapp had barely just put his plan into motion and Kolya already knew.

"And this ..." pointing to John. "I believe you're already acquainted with Sheppard."

"John." Loosely now that she looked closer.

"They have both been plotting against me. You see Strapp here has the notion that you should be our allies. Not our enemy. I sent him down to retrieve Colonel Sheppard, only for him to commit treason. We don't consider that acceptable here do we, Strapp?" And with that Kolya shot him square in the chest.

"No!" It was all his fault. John never should have let him do this. He knew what kind of a man Kolya was. "It was a good person. Kolya I swear ..."

"What is it with the two of you? For the last time you are not in any position to be making threats. Now Dr. Weir, if you please. Say good bye to Colonel Sheppard."

All that could be heard next was a combination of Elizabeth screaming out John's name, Kolya's gun fire, and something hitting the ground.

Now I'll definitely try to update before tomorrow. I can't just leave you hanging there. Review please!


	13. Confusion

Disclaimer: They are not owned by me. 

Sorry, I went back and read over this chapter, and I really didn't like a lot of my transitions, so I fixed some of them. I still don't like this chapter very much. Again, sorry, I should have paid more attention the first time.

He had heard it go off. Seen Kolya aim at him. Now all he was waiting for was the burning, searing pain that was to follow.

And waiting ... and waiting. Until finally he opened his eyes only to stagger backwards out of alarm.

There right in front of him, only three inches from his face, was the alleged bullet. It was frozen in mid air; something holding it back.

John looked up. Kolya was slumped on the ground; a few papers were lying haphazardly around the room. What had happened?

His gaze moved to the right, back towards the gate – to Elizabeth. She was crouched on the floor beneath her – hands pressed up against her forehead.

"Elizabeth!" He ran over to her – whatever had happened hurt her.

* * *

_A man that she didn't know walked in through the door behind Kolya. She was so focused on finding him, meeting his eyes; she hadn't even heard what Kolya was saying. She was only looking for one familiar face. John's._

_He walked in after the first man, whom she later learned was Strapp. His hands were tied; he had a cut above his left eyebrow. _

_Then Kolya shot his second in command. Everything started happening so fast after that, yet so slow at the same time._

_John ran toward him. Kolya immediately raised his gun – ready to fire._

"_What is it with the two of you? For the last time you are not in any position to be making threats. Now Dr. Weir, if you please. Say good bye to Colonel Sheppard."_

_Then everything went into slow motion. John looked at her. Desperation in his eyes. _

_She knew what he was thinking. A combination of fear, anger, and something else. He wanted so desperately to tell her something. But she couldn't see what it was. _

_At that moment, she witnessed her worst nightmare come true: Kolya pulled the trigger. _

_The only thing she was feeling at the moment was rage. She wanted so badly to make him disappear. _

_She wanted him to feel pain._

_She screamed John's name – she wanted to stop the bullet. If only it would just freeze. She set her gaze upon Kolya – a white light emitting from her chest. _

_It reminded her of falling off a building. Her stomach jumped. Her temples were pounding. She collapsed to her knees. This was too much. Everything was spinning. Then she remembered Chaya's warning: "Don't over do it."_

_It was too late for that_.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" John was running toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"John?" She looked up into his eyes. She was exhausted.

He lifted her chin up a fraction of an inch. "What did you do?"

"Saved you." And with that she collapsed into his open arms.

Okay so quick story before I wrap up this chapter. This section totally bit the dust because when I was writing it I was talking to my best friends ex-boyfriend. Talk about a tongue twister. He keeps calling me, so the whole time I had him on speaker phone, and I was typing at the same time, thus my crappiest chapter yet, came into existence. I was distracted to say the least. I apologize.

Not done yet. Almost. Thanks for joining me on this bumpy ride. Is there anything that any of you want me to tie up? Any suggestions? Anything that I've left unexplained? Review please!


	14. It's A Lot to Take In

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters are not of my own creation. I in no way own them.

John looked back over his shoulder. For two months he had been stranded with no way of returning home. And the man lying on the ground, out cold, was responsible. He deserved to die. No he deserved worse than death.

All those innocent people he had killed deserved retribution. Kolya killed without giving it a second thought. Strapp may have done the wrong thing to begin with, but in the end his heart of was in the right place.

Kolya most certainly deserved to die, but for some reason as John stood hovering over Kolya's still body he held back, dropped the gun to the floor, and walked away.

He wasn't going to be like this man and kill just because he wanted to. Even though Kolya was the most deserving, what would John think of himself if he had shot Kolya while he was defenseless – unconscious even?

Besides at the moment he had far better things to do.

Like getting Elizabeth home to Beckett. Whatever had happened, John knew she was responsible for him not being dead. He just didn't know how.

He gently scooped up Elizabeth, her head immediately spooning into his neck. They were a perfect match. It astounded him how easy it was to hold her this way. As if they were created just for each other.

He paced up to the DHD, dialed, and sent in his IDC.

* * *

"Unauthorized incoming wormhole!" the gate sprang to life. 

Caldwell looked to the technician. The man had a bewildered expression on his face.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC, sir."

At those words Rodney and Radek practically jumped up out of their seats. Carson stopped pacing about the gate room. Ever since Elizabeth left he hadn't stopped fretting.

"Well, raise the shield for peat's sake!"

"Dr. McKay if you don't mind."

"Well if you wait any longer, we will have gone through all of this only to lose Colonel Sheppard!"

"Raise the shield." He said oh so lovingly too. Yeah right, it was obvious Caldwell didn't care.

Almost as if he was blowing this off. It was a big deal. They hadn't seen John in two months. What the hell was Caldwell's problem!

Rodney was a bit on the agitated side. But he had reason to be. First the Sheppard thing. I'm mean who couldn't blame Rodney for being so upset. He had gone to John's funeral! Why wasn't Caldwell more upset over that? Now on top of everything else. Elizabeth had gone all ancient on them. What was everyone supposed to except: a laid back, easy going McKay? Yeah right.

Then Rodney's eyes widened in shock as John stepped out of the wormhole, carrying a very unconscious Elizabeth Weir in his arms.

* * *

"I need a med team stat!" John was officially worried. Elizabeth was so pale. He didn't even know what was wrong with her. 

That was his cue.

"Colonel Sheppard, can you carry her the rest of the way?"

* * *

Of course he could carry her the rest of the way. I mean he had only been locked up for a couple days with nothing but a loaf of bead per day and one glass of water. But hey, he could carry her. 

"Yeah, I got her."

Then again, he wasn't going to let her go anyways.

* * *

Once they arrived at the infirmary John placed her on an examining table. 

"Colonel, please go lay down over there. I'll tend to you after I'm ..."

" Carson I don't want to leave her."

"Please son, I'll be able to work faster and more diligently if you are over there. I promise once I am finished I will let you see her." A nurse came over and placed her hand on John's shoulder. He left with her.

* * *

An hour later Caron came in and check up on John. There were no fractures, no internal injuries. Just a lot of bumps, bruises, and lacerations. Nothing that wouldn't heal slowly. 

"Is she ..."

"She's fine. She's merely over extended herself. I've never seen someone so exhausted before." For a moment he escaped into his thoughts. What on earth had happened?

Not a moment too soon, Rodney came striding in right on time.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or what! Where have you been this whole time? We thought you were dead! Had a funeral and everything. Then Kolya contacts us and we see you bloody bruised and bleeding. Next thing, Elizabeth goes all ancient on us and leaves. Not to mention Chaya. It's all her fault you know. And Kolya ... did she kill that slimy, son of a ..."

"Whoa, Rodney, slow down!" A million miles a second and this man still hadn't stopped to catch his breath. Wait did he say funeral? "You had a funeral!" A funeral. In their minds he had died.

"Yes, and it was lovely despite the fact that it was for you. Elizabeth spoke. Quite touching in fact. I even shed a tear or two."

"You cried ... and what's this about Chaya!"

He let out a sigh. Everyone had a lot of catching up to do.

" Elizabeth said Chaya helped her. Brought something to the surface. At that time it wasn't very obvious as to what, but then ... oh. Elizabeth went all ancient on us. Used a force field to hold us back. Dialed the gate mentally. Then she left to save you."

This was a lot to take in. But it explained a lot. Specifically how he was still here.

"So did she kill him?"

"Who?"

"Who! Who do you think who! Kolya. Did she kill Kolya!"

"No, she passed out before she could do any real damage. He was unconscious when we left."

"Colonel," Someone had to get to the point in this conversation. Might as well be Carson. "What happened exactly?"

* * *

Over the next hour John explained to them where he had been this whole time. Curt. The gate malfunctioning. Everything. Then he got to Kolya and how Strapp had tried to help him. 

Once he started depicting word for word what Elizabeth had done on the gate room, Rodney and Carson both fell completely silent.

The frozen bullet. The white light. Elizabeth collapsing. No one could believe it.

"I was so close to doing it. But I couldn't."

"Why the hell not! Now he's probably out there plotting his next attack. And you let him get away!"

"Rodney I already told you. It would've been wrong. If I had killed him, I would've been no better than Kolya or the Wraith."

"Do any of you know how hard it is for a girl to get some rest around here with the two of you bickering all the time?"

They all turned around. There sitting up in her bed was a smiling Elizabeth Weir.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is coming to an end. One or two chapters left. Any comments?What did you think? Please Review!


	15. Something to Tell

Disclaimer: They are not my own.

Sorry it took so long. It's been a long two days. I've been running a lot of errands lately. I hate driving now because gas is so CRAZY expensive. Anyways, all that to say, I'm sorry it took me forever. Even more sorry it's a short chapter.

It was hard enough as it was for her to get any sleep at night. If she could catch a few winks in the middle of the day, it was a blessing. But with them yelling in the background, she couldn't even make an attempt.

I wonder if they know I can hear them? Poor Carson, he's just standing there – trying to keep John and Rodney's voices hushed. No matter what, Carson always ended up as the mediator of everything.

Rodney, that man was a whole other story all in itself. He was the smartest person, by far, that Elizabeth knew in all Atlantis. He strives for nothing but excellence in everything that he does. A mistake isn't even an option. But at times, his genius gets him into trouble.

And John ... well there isn't a braver, noble person in the whole world. He gives and gives and gives, until there's nothing left to give. He sacrifices his life day in and day out. Not caring if he gets hurt in the process, as long as everyone else gets back okay.

But he's more than just a good person in her mind. He's more than just cocky Colonel John Sheppard. He's her friend, her confidant. She loves him.

* * *

He really couldn't take much more arguing. It was beginning to be one of the other things in his life that sounded an awful lot like a broken record. His fights and bickering with Rodney. They were famous, renowned around the whole city.

Everyone who knew a thing or too knew that if you saw or even heard John or Rodney yelling that it was probably at the other.

This was so important to know because it was best to stay out of their way at times like those. The last person who walked in on them as they were arguing was Zelenka, and everyone knows that he is the one person that the Colonel and Rodney love to pick on the most. Yes, a very wise move to get out of their way.

* * *

"You know, it's really hard for a girl to get any sleep around here with the two of you arguing all the time."

* * *

John immediately spun around. The sound of her voice was even better in person.

She was awake and he had so much to tell her. But this wasn't the right time. He would wait to talk to her.

* * *

Oh thank God. At least she's coherent. I wonder if she' still hyped up on the ATA gene? Oh no, look at his face. He's angry we woke her up. Wonderful, just wonderful. Here comes an extra excuse to administer shots to John and I.

* * *

Bloody hell! Now they've woken her up.

* * *

Are they going to say something or do I have to start every conversation?

Then John walked over to her. He placed his hand on her hand. He stared into her eyes. It was more than enough. All he needed was proof that she was real, that he was real. It had been two months. Two months. Crazy when he thought about it. He hadn't seen her in two months.

She was a little pale, but Carson said that was to be expected. After all, she had just harnessed the power of the ancients. Who could blame her for being tired?

Her hair was a little longer, but not by much. It was shoulder length, but it still had that curl effect - that he liked so much - to it.

* * *

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Great, leave it up to Rodney to ruin the moment.

"McKay, shut up." He casually muttered it under his breath, ready to die from embarrassment.

"Are you blushing?" Rodney pointed his index finger toward John's rosy red cheeks. "You are. You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes ... yes you are. I'm not blind you know."

"Gentlemen." They kept at it for another two minutes. "Gentlemen, please." She didn't really want to raise her voice. She wasn't in the mood. But apparently what she wanted didn't really matter in this case. "Boys!"

They stopped. Now they were in trouble.

"Thank you."

She's back. Haha. It's coming to an end soon. John still needs to tell Elizabeth something very important. And as we will find out, she has something to tell him as well. Review please!


	16. All Bets Were Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or its characters.

They still didn't quite understand.

"Is it really that bad if he was blushing?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry, but I'm only stating the facts. And the facts show that you were blushing."

* * *

He couldn't help it. The growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. All he could do was stare into her eyes. He wanted so much for her to know what it was he was feeling. She was intelligent, beautiful, she knew nothing of selfishness, she had the warmest heart he had ever come across, and she was a leader. What more did he have to say about her? 

She was different to say the least than any of the other girls that he had ever dated. But it didn't seem to matter. She was better than them in his eyes. The only woman that he could ever see himself spending the rest of his life with.

* * *

"See, even Elizabeth said you blush. Face it Colonel, you just don't have a handle on your emotions like I do." 

Then John did something that no one was expecting – least of all Elizabeth.

"Obviously Rodney." It was hard not to appreciate this turning point in their relationship. "Now I believe you owe me your stash of chocolate."

"No! That's not fair. All bets were off once we thought he was dead. I wasn't expecting this."

"A bet is a bet Rodney. Clearly, if you look over yonder, I won."

As Rodney turned his attention back over to John and Elizabeth, he couldn't help but be a little happy for them – even if he had lost a bet to Carson. Luckily for him, Carson was none the wiser that he had eaten the rest of his chocolate after John's 'funeral.'

It was a picture of perfection. Two leaders. Two people in a different galaxy, exploring new parts of the universe.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing her. John Sheppard was kissing her. And she, Elizabeth Weir, was kissing him right back. But it was more than just a kiss. Elizabeth had kissed men before. But kissing John felt different. It felt right. 

Whenever she kissed Simon it was just a kiss. This was so much more. She could feel how much John loved her, and she knew he felt her love for him as well.

They had a connection.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was kissing her. The woman he loved more than life itself. He was kissing Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. And she was in turn kissing him. 

John gently cupped her cheek. Taking in every moment. She smelt like roses. Fresh cut roses. She was wearing her favorite red shirt. She was so beautiful.

He pulled back out of breath. For a moment he forgot he was in the infirmary in front of an audience. As far as he was concerned it was just him and this woman. His love.

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

It had literally taken her breath away. Passionate, loving. He had cupped her cheek, a gesture of his love. He had done everything just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Rodney, I think we should give them a moment." 

"Wait, I just want to see what ..."

"Rodney, if you will also remember Caldwell said he would be heading down here in about five minutes. Now I don't know about you but I think we should go show him Zelenka's new perfection to the handhelds."

"Right. Let's go."

"A little late to detour me, don't you think?"

"Colonel, you're early."

"Obviously Carson." This was wonderful. Rodney and Carson looked at each other. They were so screwed.

So I was planning on ending the story this chapter, but then I thought of something evil (as the last dialogue clearly shows) and decided to drag it on for a little longer. Hope you don't mind this new twist. Oh and AkimaDoll, sorry about the cliffy. I know the horrible things it does to your blood pressure. lol. Review please!


	17. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I wish that these lovely characters were of my creation, however they're not. So enjoy the plot cause that's mine, but as far as Atlantis is concerned I don't own it. 

"Detour me Carson? Please, why would I want to miss this wonderful viewing?" He had the look of accomplishment on his face. He finally had the upper hand and all the charm in the world couldn't get John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir out of this one. Or at least as long as he had a say in it they wouldn't.

* * *

She was shell shocked. One moment she was kissing the love of her life, the next they were interrupted by reality.

Caldwell had horrible timing in her mind. Why was he so bent on ruining everything that could possible make her happy? That could make John happy.

What should have been the happiest moment of her life was now surely going to be the inevitable cause of her losing the one job that she has ever truly loved whole heartedly – the cause for her losing the only man she had ever loved.

But it was funny how at that exact moment, it didn't matter to her that the future looked bleak. She honestly couldn't care all of sudden. John had kissed her.

That's all she cared about. John had kissed her.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, I expect you know what this means. Meet me in the gate room within the hour. You don't want to make this any harder than it has to be." He was about to walk away before he stopped. "Oh, and Dr. Weir ..." She gave him the courtesy of meeting eye to eye. "Don't get too comfortable."

* * *

Was this really it? Were they going to be deported together? No of course they weren't. If Caldwell had a say – which he usually did – they wouldn't see each other again after what had just come to light.

It was amazing what a single kiss could do. One show of affection. One testimony of his love for her.

What was so wrong about loving her? They had saved the world more times than he could count. What right did they have to tell him who he could and couldn't love? It was time he called in that favor. He was tired of getting screwed over because he was following his gut, his heart. It wasn't fair and he deserved better. Elizabeth deserved better.

* * *

"When will you be ready?" He was beginning to get a little agitated. The news of Sheppard and Weir's little kiss in the infirmary had spread faster than he thought it would. And what was even worse was that the news of their inevitable court martial spread even faster. To say the least, no one was willing to help him.

It was apparent that everyone here cared deeply for their leaders and if push comes to shove they were going to chose Elizabeth and John's side. Not his.

"Sorry sir, but the next scheduled meeting with SG1 isn't scheduled for another three days."

"Since when did the schedule change? Initially we were supposed to meet in five minutes."

"Sorry sir, but the schedule changed. Things happen 'unexpectedly' here. It's a matter of being able to keep up with what's going on and who's doing what. If something comes to our attention and we need to adjust the schedule we do so accordingly. Nothing you can do about it."

Caldwell was furious. This young man was mocking him. He knew very well what he meant by 'unexpectedly.'

'Unexpectedly' Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were rumored to being court marshaled. Now everyone was trying to find a way to keep them on Atlantis.

* * *

John was determined to prove that this could work. Their feelings for each other had yet to effect the expedition in a negative way. Besides Elizabeth's little plight this morning, everything had been fine. That reminded him. He still needed to ask Elizabeth what she was thinking in asking Chaya for help. Wait, now there was an idea.

He back tracked back to the infirmary instead of going to Caldwell. He could wait.

* * *

As she lay in her bed she couldn't help but escape into the memories of the past three years on Atlantis. All the movie nights. Football with John. The Wraith attacks. John's suicide mission. All the new people she had met. Teyla and Ronon. Rodney's antics. Carson's kind heart. The picnics at the Athosain village. She would really miss it. Not the death and the Wraith, but the people. This city. Her city.

She heard the doors open, expecting Carson she looked up. Only to be shocked that the man before her wasn't the least bit upset as she thought he would be considering he had just coming back from being reprimanded.

Wait, he had only just left two minutes ago.

"John, why aren't you still with ..."

"Can you still activate the gate and stuff?"

"What? John, you can activate the gate, Rodney can activate the gate. Why do you want me to do it?" She looked down at him as if he was crazy. What was he up to?

"No, no, no ... I'm sorry. I mean, can you still use those powers. You know: read minds, put up force fields, dial gates. Stuff like that."

"A little bit, but I pretty sure the gene's waning away. Chaya said that if I over did it, I could lose it faster than ..."

"Okay, so you could say dial Earth manually."

Where was he going with this? I guess I could try, but I'm not really sure what he has in mind.

"Yes, but John ..."

"That's all I needed to know. Now don't freak out r anything. I have complete and total confidence in your abilities."

"You mean the abilities that are waning away."

"Right. Now all you have to do is dial Earth and it's all set."

He walked over to her and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was sure this would work. The only thing was getting back. But he'd worry about that once they arrived.

"Whoa, John wait. What's all set? Where are we going?"

"We're beating Caldwell to SG1. Give them our side of the story before he can add in all his warped opinions." With that she caught a glimpse at his famous smile before he carried her out of the infirmary.

Ahhhh. I love writing. Hope this all works out to your liking. Wonder how  Caldwell is going to react? Review Please!


	18. It Was Expected

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. 

He loved how easy it was to carry her, yet alone carry her while running through the halls of Atlantis. As John came to a steady momentum – one that wouldn't jostle Elizabeth – Rodney raised his hand to stop him. Jeez this guy had horrible timing.

Every time Rodney wanted something Elizabeth or John were in a hurry.

"John could you please ..."

"Rodney, does it look like I'm busy!"

"Oh, right." That was all he got out. John and Elizabeth were already around the corner and out of sight. "Maybe I should go see what they're doing." He started sprinting toward the gate room, radioing Carson as he went.

"I think you should meet me in the gate room. John and Elizabeth are up to something."

"She's with him! I've been looking all over for her!"

"Well, I found them and they're in a hurry. I don't know what, but I'm sure we don't want to miss it."

* * *

Caldwell was sitting at Weir's desk – soon to be his desk he thought to himself – when he saw him run into the gate room, carrying her. "Now he's just asking for trouble." 

Caldwell pushed himself away from the desk. It was a nice desk. His name was going to look great sitting on top of it.

He strode out into the main control area.

* * *

"Good afternoon Colonel," The young man turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Good afternoon Dr. Weir." 

"Good afternoon Johnson. How's your leg fairing today?" He looked down. A few days ago he had gone on a recon mission. Their team came under heavy fire. He was shot obviously. Dr. Weir asked him almost every day how he was doing. And he appreciated and respected her more for that.

It wasn't very often that leaders were so caring or compassionate. But then again that's what everyone loved about Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard for that matter. They were a team. They both treated everyone with the respect that they deserved; never ceasing to make sure everyone was comfortable.

"It's fine thank you. Sir, it's good to see you again. We were worried there for a moment. Thought we lost you."

"Yes, well I missed everyone here too ..." An awkward silence filled the air. "But I hear there was a lovely funeral."

The man let a smile creep onto his face. The Colonel always knew how to lighten the mood. "Yes, Dr. Weir made a very touching and memorable speech. I was surprised that she ..."

"Colonel what do you think you're doing? You're this close to ..."

"Well it was nice talking to you Johnson. Caldwell ... I'm sorry to say but Elizabeth and I have a prier engagement. So if you'll excuse us, I need ..."

"No I will not excuse you." Caldwell was about to have conniption. Who did Sheppard think he was? "Put Dr. Weir down. You Colonel are going to enjoy a very long stay in the brig!"

What was Caldwell's problem? Put Elizabeth down Colonel. Was the man serious? He was seriously about to pop a blood vessel, because he – John Sheppard – was carrying Elizabeth. If John hadn't been so angry at that moment he would have laughed in Caldwell's face. If he hadn't been carrying Elizabeth he might have punched him too.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it. Now Elizabeth ..."

"Nothing I can do about it! You think there's nothing I can do about it? I'll show you nothing." Caldwell reached over and grabbed Major Lorne's stunner and directed it at John and Elizabeth.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think ..."

"That's right Lorne, don't think."

"Colonel Caldwell I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to a member of my expedition that way."

"You'd appreciate it would you." How dare she talk to him like that. How dare they make a fool of him in front of everyone.

At that moment Carson and Rodney came running into the gate room, immediately noticing Caldwell was aiming a stunner at Elizabeth and John

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious Carson?" Rodney pointed. " Caldwell's gone mad, insane!"

"Your opinion isn't required at this point in time, Dr. McKay!"

A look of hurt upon Rodney's face and a look of distain upon Carson's were directed toward Caldwell.

"Now as I was saying, Colonel put Elizabeth down. Lorne please escort the Colonel to the brig."

"Sir, again, they don't seem to have done anything wrong. Isn't it against the rules to detain someone for personal dislike?" The last part was whispered, but practically everyone in the gate room heard it – including Caldwell.

"Why you smug, little ... I'm in charge here. Do what I tell you!" His face was bright red and he looked like he would literally explode.

Rodney raised his hand up into the air. "Technically, Elizabeth's still in charge. She hasn't been dismissed from her position just yet."

"Right, well if Dr. Weir is incapacitated, she can't run the city, now can she."

That sent a look of shock and horror onto everyone's faces. If John and Elizabeth were going to do something now was the time.

John immediately turned his body toward the gate. If Caldwell was going to fire anything it would hit him first before it even came close to Elizabeth. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

" Elizabeth ..." His voice was hushed. "Start dialing."

She nodded in agreement. Things were getting a little too heated for her liking.

She started dialing.

"Johnson what do you think you're doing?" Caldwell turned his attention to the young man sitting at the controls.

"It's not me sir." He raised his arms high up into the air to show that he had no involvement. But Johnson knew exactly what was going on. Dr. Weir was dialing.

He glared over to John and Elizabeth.

"You!" He looked menacingly into Elizabeth.

The feeling he gave her rocked her to the core. It felt like he could burn her with his eyes.

"You leave her out of this Caldwell! Elizabeth we're going."

"Oh no, you're not." And with that Caldwell fired two shots at them.

But it stopped mid air. Elizabeth held it back just as she had with Kolya's bullet.

The event horizon was clear. Everything was a go.

"Adios Caldwell."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Visiting some friends." John looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"We hear the Cheyenne Mountain Complex is nice this time of year. Besides I have a lot of catching up to do with Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter, and a favorite General of mine. I think you know him. Goes by the name of Landry."

Elizabeth was glad to see that her last statement left a lasting effect on Caldwell's face as John carried her through the event horizon.

Now came the easy part, or so she hoped.

Hoped you enjoyed this bit. I know I did. Now it's off to SG1. Review Please! 


	19. Inches

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

_Two minutes before John and Elizabeth entered the event horizon. _

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Landry had heard the alarm go off just as he was about to retire to his on base quarters. Then again, around here, you never could get away even if you wanted to. They were always busy with something. With the Ori and the impeding invasion, SG1 had been on the edge of their seats for a while now.

Yup, not a moment of peace.

"IDC?"

"Sir," A stunned expression appearing on his face. They weren't supposed to hear from these people for another few days. "... it's Atlantis."

Just then Daniel, Sam, and Cameron stumbled into the control room, practically on top of each other.

"Who is it?" Teal'c was expected back sometime today. Mitchell was eager to hear about the counsels' decision concerning the Ori threat.

"Lower the shield!" Landry walked around the airman. He was waiting for a transmission, but instead he was greeted by the two people he never thought he'd see any time soon.

"Was anyone else expecting that when they woke up this morning?" Cameron gestured at the view before their eyes.

Sam giggled to herself. It amazed her how much Cameron, John, and Jack were a like. She had never really met Colonel Sheppard before, but she read plenty of his mission reports and if she was correct, Mitchell had just stolen one of John's lines.

"Um ... that would be a no." Daniel turned his attention to General Landry. "Sir, if I may ..." Daniel rose up his right hand, his pointer finger raised in the air. "They shouldn't be able to do that. Unless, they found another zero point module and last I checked they still haven't found one." But then again. Why were Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir here? And why was he carrying her?

* * *

Okay so it wasn't exactly the welcome he thought they were going to get. A little "Hi how are ya," might have been nice, but considering the circumstances he decided to let it slide.

"Tough crowd." He whispered it into her ear. Her hair smelt so good. He really was enjoying their current position. Her arms were draped around his neck for support. Her fingers intertwined. He had his left hand supporting her legs. His right hand was placed firmly around her waist. He wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. To him, this was it. This was what it was suppose to feel like.

He loved just being close to her. Holding her like this made him feel like he was her protector, her champion. As weird as that sounded. But most of all this position made him feel safe, secure. Because he knew that no matter what, nothing would harm her as long as he had a say in it. He was blocking any potential harm.

"John ..." Her voice was hushed and discreet. "Maybe you should put me down now. Landry looks confused. In fact, it's probably for the best right now."

And there it was – the inevitable.

She could feel his shoulders drop. Truth be told she didn't want him to put her down. She felt safe in his strong, protective arms. A position which kept them close together. Depending on the other for support.

Even if John was the one doing the majority of the supporting.

He started to set her down, when Landry came through the blast room doors. Soon followed by SG1. Her feet touched solid ground. He supported her waist just in case she needed someone to help keep her balanced, and then turned his full attention to the people standing in front of him.

"Sir." John raised his right arm to salute General Landry.

"Colonel, well ... I'm not going to say that I'm not happy to see the both of you, but ..."

"You want answers."

"Yes and the sooner the better."

"Well, we don't have any where to be, and it's a long story."

Landry nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Well, I assume that this story of yours will also fill me in on why you two appeared out of the gate in such a ..." He stuttered. It wasn't something that you just came out and said. "You know what I'm referring to?" John looked down into Elizabeth's eyes. She smiled up at him.

"That's actually why we're here sir."

"Good. We'll debrief in thirty minutes. SG1 I'd like you there as well."

"We were hoping you would sir." Carter couldn't help but say that last part with a little enthusiasm. Daniel was practically bursting at the seams. She could tell that his mind was working at a hundred miles per sec. She was a bit curious herself as to what brought Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard to the SGC. It wasn't as if it was just a planet away. It was a whole galaxy away, so something highly important must have brought them here.

"But first I'd like the both of you checked out in the infirmary."

"Yes, sir." They all filed out of the gate room. John still holding Elizabeth's hand as they followed the others out of the room. John didn't think it mattered at this point whether or not everyone saw his display of affection for Elizabeth. In his mind things couldn't really get any worse than they already were. So if he wanted to hold her hand he was going to hold her hand.

* * *

He really was at a loss for words.

Of all the most ridiculous things ... they had to ... why was it that ... of all the ... like he said: loss for words.

An expedition leader and her ranking military officer. Was that even ... "No, no, no. They wouldn't. They couldn't. But it looked like ... this is going to be a long debriefing."

* * *

He hopped off the infirmary bed. Only one shot. Pretty lucky, compared to how many he usually received from Carson.

He looked over at her, she was fine. The nurse that was attending to the both of them had just taken a sample of Elizabeth's blood. They had done the same to him – a precaution that he had grown accustomed to in Atlantis.

"Your blood work will be done in a couple of hours."

"Thank you." Elizabeth rubbed her arm as she eased herself off of the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Concern plainly on his face as he hurried over to her.

"Fine, just a little tired that's all. Using ancient powers and saving you has taken a lot out of me." She nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Awe, come on, it can't be that bad. Think of all the advantages to being able to stop a bullet on a dime. Or dialing the gate using your mind."

"John, shhh." The nurse behind them was trying to listen in on their conversation.

Then she saw it. That grin.

The one that plays about his face when he has something mischievous planned.

"John, please. Whatever you want to do ... refrain from ..."

"Jeez, people sure are nosy around here! Don't you think Elizabeth?" The nurse's cheeks turned bright red as she walked away. John turned back around in Elizabeth's direction to laugh, but she was heading out the door with her hand covering her face. "Hey!"

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a strong embrace. Their lips mere inches apart. "Where do you think you're going?"

"A debriefing that starts in five minutes. One you should be head to as well." Her hand slid up to rest on his chest.

"Really. I was thinking we would relax a little for those five minutes. Escape for a breath of fresh air. Maybe watch the sun set." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Is that what you thought?" She was so close she could smell what remained of his after shave. At that moment she wanted to spend every morning waking up next to this man before her. And she knew that it was time she came clean. "John, I ..."

Then someone cleared their throat. "Um, sorry. I ... a ... came to take you both to the debriefing." And just like Rodney, Daniel had horrible timing.

Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy visiting UCLA for a yearbook editorial meeting. But, I'm back now. So on with the story. Review Please!


	20. A Little More Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Sorry that it took so long. PROM was Friday and I was super busy because I was in charge of putting it on. Basically all Thursday and Friday were devoted to PROM set up and last minute details. Anyways enough about me and on with the story. Oh and before I go on. This chapter switches between characters a lot. John starts off the retelling of the past two months. Then Elizabeth fills in. This goes back and forth with commentary from Cameron, Landry, Daniel, and Sam. Enjoy!

The highlight of the evening had been Sheppard's facial expressions as Landry went on and on about protocol and regulations before letting John and Elizabeth speak on their own behalf.

* * *

All three of them were enjoying their entertainment, even if it was at Sheppard's expense. From where they were sitting, Sam, Daniel, and Cameron had a clear view of their unexpected visitors. John sat and fidgeted while Elizabeth glared at him, nudging his shoulder every few minutes to get him to stop. 

Daniel had wondered what had happened between them to change their relationship. They seemed so much closer. Everything they did – from the whispers in each other's ears to the occasional hand holding was subtle, yet slightly indiscreet. As if they had been hiding their feelings for years and couldn't hold back any longer. He laughed to himself.

"He would get a kick out of this if he was here." Sam barely heard Daniel speak. But his words rang true in her mind. She knew as to whom Daniel was talking about. If Jack were here, he would get a kick out of this.

As she looked across the table at Dr. Weir – a woman whom Sam had been cautious to trust at first and grateful to see leave –she saw for the first time a woman of integrity, a woman of stature. A woman who had saved the world over and over again just as she had. She saw before her a woman torn just like she was a few years ago. It was clear. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard were in love.

A diplomatic leader and her officer. Never the less, a man and a woman. Elizabeth was just like Sam in that instance, and for the first time, Sam saw her as a friend and she took sympathy upon her. If there was one thing that Sam wanted for everyone, it was for them to find happiness. And Elizabeth and John were among the most deserving people in the whole galaxy.

* * *

"So, now that that's cleared up, I believe you have a story to tell." He looked to Dr. Weir first. "Yes General. It's quite long actually." She looked to John for support. "Should we start from when we got back or do you want to start off with what happened in the infirmary?" 

"No, let's just go with the beginning, the day of the ambush. I'll tell them about everything that happened on my end those two months. You tell them what happened on your end. We'll get to the infirmary and Caldwell soon enough." She agreed. It would all be revealed sooner or later anyways, why not just let it all come out now.

"It was a recon mission, about two months ago ..."

* * *

Daniel leaned forward in his chair. His full attention of both Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir.

* * *

"Then when we still hadn't heard from him or found him the people started to get restless. They couldn't handle the uncertainty. So we finally decided that it was time. We had to put John to rest. I didn't want too, but ... Even if there wasn't a body – the mere thought of closure seemed more appealing to most. Then almost a month later ..."

* * *

It was amazing to him to think that Sheppard had still pushed on. Never giving up hope. He was stranded without any hope of getting home and still he never gave up.

* * *

"I ended up finding a local village, luckily the people were friendly. A man named Curt took me in. He was very kind. I will forever be in debt to him." John looked down for a moment. He still had the address to Curt's planet memorized. He would go back when this was all over and thank him. "He convinced me to dial the gate one last time. If he hadn't pushed me, I probably would have given up hope. After I stepped through the gate I couldn't believe that I had ended back up to where the whole thing had started. It was where we were ambushed. I tried to dial back, but before I could even begin the dialing sequence, I was hit with a tranquilizer. I woke up to Kolya standing over ..."

* * *

Cameron knew he hated to Genii. He had read the mission reports about them, had heard of Kolya, and had learned to hate him. But now he really didn't like the Genii.

* * *

"A few days from that we found a device attached to the underneath of the main control console. It controlled Atlantis's gate travel. More importantly no one could dial to Atlantis. We had to come up with an alternate route for our off world teams. Then I was contacted by Kolya. He told me he had something that belonged to me and said that I might want it back. That's when he showed us John's body. We were shocked that he was alive. After no news for two months, you can only imagine what we were all thinking. I know that I ... that the expedition was speechless. That's when he gave me an ultimatum. Atlantis or John dies ..."

* * *

It was cruel how he had used this woman's emotions to get what he wanted. It made Sam hate Kolya even more than she already did.

* * *

He was so excited. There was so much that he wanted to ask. The handhelds, the Genii, the gate controlling device. It was all so amazing what they had been through these past two months.

* * *

"There's a saying that we go by in Atlantis." She reached out under the table and placed her hand over his. "No one gets left behind. We had been trying to figure out a way to rescue him without giving up the city. But inevitably came up short. So I decided to do something about it. I couldn't just sit back and let him die again. I couldn't handle that, yet alone forgive myself. So I called on the only person that I knew could help me. Chaya ..."

* * *

Holy Hannah!

* * *

"The next thing I knew his second in command was helping me escape. When he opened the door to the main control room, I was shocked to see Elizabeth standing near the gate. Immediately Kolya shot Strapp having overheard our plan somehow. He was going to shoot me next ... actually he did shoot me. He turned, aimed, told Elizabeth to say goodbye, and fired. And I waited for the bullet, but it never came. I just opened my eyes and there it was, just frozen in mid air, a few inches from my face. Elizabeth had stopped the bullet ..."

* * *

"Most of it's fuzzy, but I remember Kolya firing his gun and I became so angry. I didn't want the bullet to hit John I wanted it to stand still – to stop. I just kept wishing that Kolya would disappear or feel the pain that I had felt for the past two months. Then I remember a warmth building up in the pit of my stomach. After that I fell to my knees and John ran up to me, then there's nothing."

* * *

"I carried her to the infirmary. I wanted to stay, but Carson insisted I get checked out. She woke up a while later. That's where it gets a little more complicated." John squeezed her hand. This was it. 

"A little more complicated. How can it get any more complicated than that?" Cameron was in shock. In fact they were all in shock. Walking in here, they weren't expecting any of this. At the most they were expecting them to tell them they were stepping down (which wouldn't have been an option. Cameron knew they were both strong, powerful leaders and Atlantis needed them.) But no, first there's an ambush. Then Elizabeth goes ancient. John's abducted. The gate's been tampered with. Elizabeth goes ancient. Now to top it all off, it gets more complicated. How could it possibly get more complicated?

"Well sir, I kissed her."

That was definitely more complicated.

Okay, so what did you think? Please be honest. It's not starting to bore you I hope. Review please.


	21. Confessions

Disclaimer: Atlantis is not of my own making. I just created the plot.

Thanks to all for the reviews. I'm thankful to everyone for being so supportive. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

At the moment, complicated didn't even come close to describing their immediate predicament. Plain and simple – if there was such a thing – people were going to want answers. And he had to give them those answers. Even if he really didn't want to. Even if he secretly wanted to gate to a far away galaxy and take a small vacation. Even if it meant some would not get the answers they wanted. He had to make the hard decisions, and at the moment his title of "General" kept him torn between two choices.

He needed them to continue. He needed more answers. Maybe they had a legitimate reason for their actions. Even though they hadn't exactly gone into explicit detail, it was pretty clear to him as to what was going on. They were obviously head over heels for each other. Something he knew a little about.

Like they say, "Love's a universal language." An emotion that is shared between friends, between family – fathers and daughters – you can't help who you love.

That much he knew. If it was love they had found, who was he to tell them whom they were aloud to love. They had saved the world enough times to be able to cash in on something. Now all he had to do was present this to the President. If in fact they were here for that reason.

"Complicated." His head met the palms of his hands. It had been a long day and it was getting longer still. He was rubbing his eye sockets so hard that he saw stars when he finally sank back into his chair. "Okay, Colonel please continue."

* * *

Elizabeth was shocked that Landry hadn't just yelled at them both for their actions. She knew he was a kind man, a strong leader who stood by his people, but even he was known for laying it out for you.

She had heard what he was thinking. Love. She still hadn't told John that she loved him. She admitted to it, but that wasn't enough. Landry knew that she loved John. She knew that he could feel that they loved each other. But John hadn't even confessed verbally. But that kiss ... that kiss said more than enough. That kiss took her breath away.

Landry's thoughts caused her to think there was hope.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe John wouldn't be reprimanded. It would all work out fine. They would return to Atlantis and most likely send Caldwell into an early retirement. Wouldn't that be a relief – to not have someone hovering over her and John, watching their every move?

* * *

"Well, like I said sir, after she saved me from Kolya, she collapsed from exhaustion. I carried her back through the gate and from there, to the infirmary." John turned his head toward her and squeezed her hand. "I didn't want to leave her, but Carson insisted that I get checked over. Reluctantly I went. A few hours later Rodney and I were talking and she ..."

"Excuse me ... as I recall you and Rodney were bickering, not talking, and rather loudly I might add."

"We weren't bickering. We were just having ..." Then Carson's words flashed through his head. "... a heated discussion."

The snort that came from the other side of the table caught everyone's attention. Sam was buckled over laughing. "A heated discussion. It's never just a heated discussion when Rodney McKay is involved. If anything, it's usually a small apocalypse." She was still laughing.

"Sam, if you're done, I'd actually like to hear why they decided to come here in the first place."

"Oh, you know you just want to find out what else Dr. Weir did besides oh I don't know freeze bullets, knock bad guys out cold, put up force fields, dial gates manually ... did I miss anything?" Cameron looked to Elizabeth and John for fill in.

"Nope that about sums it up." John smirked. In a weird way he was proud of her. She had done all that for him.

"Actually ..."

"What? Did I miss something? Everything that Colonel Mitchell listed off sounded about right."

"Well ... almost everything. I can sort of hearing everything that you're all thinking."

At that the room grew silent.

"You've been able to do this the whole time?" Landry was a bit shocked, but then again he shouldn't be surprised. In his line of work he had to be open minded.

"Yes, sir. But I haven't been doing it intentionally. It sort of fades in and out. I only pick up bits and pieces."

_So can you hear me now?_

Elizabeth turned her body so that she was facing him. "Yes, Daniel."

"What? He didn't say anything." Now he was a little confused. Had she been able to hear him he whole time?

"No John." She was getting a little annoyed. She couldn't control what she over heard. "Like I said it fades in and out. Little things I can pick up, but conversations are hazy. Most of them are feelings, sensations such as anger, hurt, and then there are feelings of compassion, love. When I first called on Chaya, I could hear full conversations. I was able to talk with her without actually moving my mouth. But ever since the incident at Kolya's it's been slowly waning away."

"I see. Well, we obviously can't avoid this, and it's getting late, so if you both don't mind proceeding ..."

"Not at all sir." He was back in soldier mode. "Where did we leave off?"

She let out a sigh and slowly started to re-gather her thoughts. "You and Rodney were bickering."

"Right ... Rodney and I were having an argument when Elizabeth woke up. She started talking, but I wasn't really paying much attention ..."

"John!"

"Wait, let me finish. I wasn't listening to you because I was too lost in my own thoughts." He was now giving her his full attention. His whole upper body was facing her. It didn't matter to him – again – that there was an audience. "I was thinking about everything that had happened to me. The ambush. Not being able to get back home. You have no idea what it was like for me. Not knowing if I was ever going to get back to Atlantis, not knowing if I was ever going to ..."

"Going to what?"

"...going to see you again. I couldn't handle that. The whole time the only thing I was holding onto was the thought of seeing you again. Talking to you again. Sure Curt was a nice guy, but I wasn't happy or content staying in that village. It wasn't my home. My home is where you are Elizabeth." He brushed the single tear – that made its way down her cheek – away as gently as a calming breeze. "You don't know what it was like not being able to get back. Not knowing if you were even searching for ..."

"Don't. John, please don't tell me I don't know what it was like. I know what it was like. I buried you remember. I stood up in front of every member of our expedition and I gave a speech at your funeral. I shed tears for you. More than I had ever shed in my whole life. It was easy when you first went missing. I could close my eyes and I knew there was still hope that you would somehow make it back to me. But when people started planning a funeral ... it became real. You were gone, and I had lost you. John, I ... I couldn't take it. You have always been my strength, my rock. I thought ... I lost you and then ..."

She was sobbing now. The tears she hadn't known she was holding in – ever since she saw Kolya point that gun at him – came pouring out.

"Shhh, please don't cry." He pushed himself away from the debriefing table, stood up, and enveloped her in his arms. Her sobs becoming muffled by his dark blue shirt. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

It was a lot to take in. What they had just witnessed should have been a private moment. But all the same he was glad that he had witnessed it. These two people had been through a lot to get where they were today. And he knew now more than ever what he had to do. He needed to make a very special phone call to the President. As General it was time he cashed one in for the team.

Daniel, Sam, and Cameron were staring intently at the two people in front of them. "A diplomatic leader and her officer." That was the only whisper Daniel could get out before he heard Sam sniffle. He turned to look at her, she was crying. Something that he hadn't seen her do in a long time. At least not since her dad had died. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Jack was right."

"About what?"

"It's not fair. People like them, like us. We follow the rules, we do everything we're told to, we save the world time and time again, and all they can do to repay us is slap us in the face with rules and regulations. It's not fair. They deserve to be together."

"Well said Carter." Cameron didn't know these people very well, but even he knew it wasn't right to keep two people who loved each other this much apart.

His arms were wrapped around her; nothing on this side of the galaxy could rip her from his grasp. God how he missed her. And now more than ever he was sure of what he was supposed to do.

He put some space between the two of them. Not enough to be separated from her, just a few inches. He placed one hand on her lower back, the other hand placed on her right cheek, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She looked up into his eyes. Her face stained from tears.

" Elizabeth ..."

"Yes."

"I've waited two months to tell you this ... even though I knew from the moment I met you how I felt. I never told you because I was afraid ... afraid that you didn't feel the same or that our positions in Atlantis would get in the way. But now, I ... Elizabeth I don't care what anyone else thinks, I only care about one thing ... and that's you. I love you Elizabeth Weir. Always have."

He closed the space between them with a kiss. But not just any kiss, a kiss that sealed their love once and for all. A kiss that once again took Elizabeth Weir's breathe away. It lasted for what seem like forever. They broke apart, desperate for air.

Then she stared intently up into his eyes, touching his soul.

"And I love you, John Sheppard, now and forever."

Landry gave them a few more moments together before stepping in. He knew what the right thing to do was. Everything that had come to light here gave him everything that he needed to know.

"Well, if that's all I think that we'd all like to get some rest. Tomorrow will be long enough as it is. No need to make it any longer."

"Wait, sir." Elizabeth knew there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of. "That's not it. We still need to tell you why we're here."

With that Landry slumped back into his black leather chair. "What's the matter now?"

Elizabeth looked to John. She wanted him to tell them. A 'why me' expression inched its way across his face. "It's Caldwell, sir."

So what did you think of this chapter? I struggled a little, but I think it turned out okay. Anyways, Review Please!


	22. Technically

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not of my own creation.

"He actually fired?"

"Yes."

"Like aimed and tried to shoot you?"

"Yes, Daniel! And he didn't just try." John flung his right hand out in Elizabeth's direction. "He would have hit the both of us if Elizabeth hadn't stopped the blast just like Kolya's bullet." He knew that he kept repeating this over and over again, but he was so proud of her. So many people had just thought of her as defenseless, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Yet here she was, sitting next to him. She had done something that he knew she hated. She asked for help. And not only did she ask for help, she asked for help from someone she hated. Yep, he was proud of her. "He was bent on keeping us in Atlantis."

"General, Colonel Caldwell was more than just a little upset. I understand that we broke standard regulations, but ..."

"Technically, no."

Elizabeth and John looked in Sam's direction.

"What do you mean, 'technically no'?" John was confused. "Technically no, Caldwell wasn't more than just a little upset or technically no, we didn't break standard regulations?" Caldwell had definitely been a little more than just upset. He had been furious. John thought for sure that he would have popped a blood vessel. And as far as he was concerned, they had disregarded the rules. She was the expedition leader, his CO – I mean he wasn't complaining – he didn't regret any of the choices that he had recently made. But if she said they hadn't broken the rules, then he would take whatever they could get. But 'technically no,' what was that supposed to mean?

"Technically, you didn't break the regulations. Technically you're allowed to do whatever you want. Technically Elizabeth's not military." John's quizzical expression wasn't helping at the moment. "She's a civilian. Mind you she's a very important, high ranking civilian, but a civilian all the same." He was still confused. "She doesn't fall under the same rules as us, Colonel."

A light bulb clicked on in his head.

"Colonel Carter is right, however ..." Great, howevers were never a good sign. Howevers and buts pretty much fall under the same category as unfortunately. Something bad always followed. "She is still in charge of the expedition. Just as I am General here, just like Hammond and O'Neill were General here, so is Dr. Weir to Atlantis. There are certain obligations. Certain restrictions and fine lines that need to be avoided." So things weren't really looking up for them. It had all been a façade. In John's mind this was a lousy way to break it to them. Build up their hopes, and then tear them down. "However ..." Wait. This was a different type of however. This was a hopeful however. A 'there's a chance that everything will turn out just the way you want it too' however. "... We owe you a great deal. You, Colonel Sheppard, have risked your life time and time again for Earth, and I for one am greatly appreciative. And Dr. Weir, if it wasn't for your ability to lead these people and still treat them as equals ... well, let's just say: I don't exactly know what we'd do without you both. Truth is ... we owe you far more than just our lives." He looked past the men and women sitting in front of him. Nostalgia setting in.

He thought of all the times he had watched his people risk their lives over and over again. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir were doing the same thing. He had never set foot in Atlantis, but he knew what it was like to be in charge of something so much bigger than him. In that sense he felt for Dr. Weir.

She was a leader just like he was. Only she didn't have the comforts of home. She was in another galaxy, fighting a new, ferocious enemy. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir were his people, and as he had said before: he didn't like it when his people were messed with.

He needed to make that phone call.

"Do me a favor: get some sleep. All of you." He pointed at SG1 especially. "And in the morning we will regroup and continue. But for now, I have to make a few phone calls." He placed his hands on the surface of the worn table in front of him. "Oh, and Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard ... don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it all." He stood up to leave. "Oh and Colonel Sheppard ..."

"Yes, sir."

"You won't have to worry about Caldwell anymore." He waved his hand in the air. "Dismissed."

* * *

She could hardly believe what she had just heard. Technically their relationship was out of reach from the regulations. So technically they had nothing to worry about. And better yet, Landry was going to take care of Caldwell. A great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as those words were spoken. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

"I'll show you to your quarters." Daniel practically paced over to Dr. Weir and Sheppard. "I have a few questions I want to ask you both." But Mitchell and Carter had other plans.

"Sorry Daniel," Sam said as she slipped her arm through the nook of Elizabeth's arm and continued to pull her out the doorway. "Girl time."

Mitchell ran up behind Sheppard. "Yeah, come on Jackson. Let's let the women have their time alone." Alone emphasized by a wink of his left eye. "Let's show Sheppard around base for a little while."

"But, I've already seen the base." No offense to Mitchell or Jackson, but at the moment the only thing he wanted to do was be with Elizabeth.

"Oh, come on Sheppard. I'd hardly call a quick walk through on your way to Atlantis a look around the base. Besides, we have some catching up to do."

The giant wheels in his head were turning. He wanted to know the things that John had seen while in Atlantis. What the Wraith were like. He wanted to know what kind of civilizations they had encountered. But more importantly, he wanted to know what was going on between him and the good Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Sure he had heard John's little speech. His confession of love. But what was John going through at this moment. How was he doing? How was he cooping with the whole situation? He had been gone for an awfully long time. Stranded with no hope for returning. It was defiantly time for a little Q and A.

"Oh, hey Jackson ..."

"Yes?"

"Can you run down to the infirmary and tell the attending nurse that she can disregard Dr. Weir's blood work. I'm sure that the extra anomaly will cause a little confusion."

"I was just about to do that."

"Good. We'll meet you in your quarters. What do you say Sheppard?"

At this point he probably had no choice. If he didn't go he would get grief from Mitchell later. And if he did go he would have to answer the questions that he knew they were both dieing to ask. So which method of torture did he want to endure? Well ... what did he have to lose?

"Sure, why not."

Still going strong. I'm really sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I've been really busy as of late. And the bad news is, I am even busier this upcoming weekend. I am going to be out of town and won't be back until Monday. So I'll try and have the next chapter up by Monday night, or late Tuesday. Please forgive me. Sorry. :)

Review Please.


	23. Details

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"What were you really thinking ..." They were standing just outside the base. The airman had looked at the two of them a little sketchy when they first walked out of the elevator. But she had assured him that everything was fine. He could return to his post. "... the whole time he was missing?"

The wind danced around them blowing her soft curls into her face. The air smelt of pine. It was eight thirty. Darkness would have covered them had it not been for the base lights and the moon. It was bright tonight. She was leaning against a chain link fence with her arms wrapped around herself.

She laughed out loud. "I wanted to kill him at first." Nostalgia taking over. "We had gotten into a fight that morning. Over something stupid now that I look back. He left angry, and I stayed behind angry. The perfect solution until all I could do was hope that he would come back unharmed. But the sinking feeling in my stomach told me otherwise. He wasn't coming back." She looked off into the distance, eyes transfixed on the glow of the moon. She stepped away from the fence, walking out a few feet, her back now facing Sam. "Sometimes, I really hate being right." Her head sunk low, her voice becoming somewhat hushed. "I tried to radio him a few times, but there was no answer. Finally I called Rodney. He picked up. Apparently Ronon was missing, so John said that he and Teyla were going to go search for him. I told him to be careful – to come back to me. But nothing ever seems to go the way we want it to. After that ... it was two months before I saw him. The hardest part was speaking at the funeral. I never even wanted to have one in the first place, but people needed closure. I guess I did too in the end."

She felt like she could cry again. Only this time she didn't really see the point. I mean, she was fine, John was fine, and most importantly they were together. Nothing could separate them again.

Sam placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "It's hard isn't it?"

All she had to do was slightly nod her head.

"A while back, we visited a planet and made friends with the people. We had been waiting to view what we call a meteor shower. Well, let's just say things didn't go according to plan." Now it was Sam's turn to talk and Elizabeth's turn to listen. "Teal'c, Daniel, and I made it back through the gate, but Jack ... the gate was buried before he could make it through. There was no way for him to get to us and no way for us to get to him. I mean we didn't even know if he was still alive. I remember feeling like nothing mattered anymore. I felt hopeless. All I did for those 100 days was try and find a way back to him. All I could do was hope that he was alright."

She walked in front of her, crossing her arms.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that things like this are never easy. Love is never easy." Elizabeth looked up into her eyes at her last words. "There are many things that we will face in this life time. We're a part of the Stargate program for peat's sake. You and I of all people know that things can be difficult. We know that life isn't easy; it doesn't just work out the way you want it to. You have to work at it, and it's not always easy. In fact, it's hard most of the time. But love, is always hard. Especially since the people we love, the person we want to love ... is ... most of the time ... or seems ... just out of reach."

What she had said didn't really make that much sense. Elizabeth could tell that Sam had tried to tiptoe around what she was trying to get across. But her point was still clear. Sam was in love just like Elizabeth. In love with someone she wasn't really aloud to love at first. But things were different now. General O'Neill was no longer in charge of Stargate Command. Couldn't Sam and Jack pursue a relationship if they really wanted to?

* * *

"So?" He was hoping he wasn't going to have to come out and just say it.

"So what?"

So apparently he was going to have to come out and just say it.

"Come on Sheppard! You know what! You and Dr. Weir. Details!"

John was leaning against the wall of Jackson's room. For the five minutes they had stood there in silence until Daniel arrived. Now the question was starting.

He was seriously about to fall over from amusement. He never thought that his relationship with Elizabeth would be so interesting to other people. Sure, he expected Rodney to ask question. Maybe even Carson, but never in his lifetime did he expect Colonel Cameron Mitchell to want to know details. Then again he didn't expect to be back on Earth anytime soon – at least back via stargate.

"Wait! Who's Chaya? And how'd you meet her! Oh, and what's going on with Zelenka's handheld discovery!"

"Whoa, Jackson, slow down. He still hasn't answered my question yet."

"Okay, first of all Mitchell, I never said I was going to answer that, and Daniel," He said pointing his index finger at him. "Ancient. It's a long story. And they're cool. Now," He focused his attention back toward Cameron. "Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

"Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning. That's when he steps in and gives me a hand. He always knows what to say, and when to say it."

"It's funny how sometimes they're at a loss for words and then other times ... well it's just like you described it." They were sitting on the ground now. Legs crossed, backs leaned up against the fence. Time forgotten.

"The best part is I could be having the worst day and the moment I see him, everything changes. He'll make me laugh and everything that I had been worried about the minute before is gone. It's always been like that." She yawned, covering her mouth. It had been unexpected. "What time is it?" She looked over at Sam. It had been awhile since she had had a talk like this with someone. A girls' night in a sense.

"A little after midnight. Time to head back in." She pushed off the ground, straightening herself up. A yawn escaping her mouth.

They walked back toward the base. Both knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey, Sam Thanks ... for everything."

"That's what friends are for right." They walked into the elevator.

When she had first been given the position as head of SGC, relationships were hard to establish. She had taken over for someone who could never be replaced. Hammond had been a great leader. Someone she could only hope to live up to. But still it was harder than she thought. Sam and she had immediately gotten off on the wrong foot. The air had been filled with resentment. Now look at them. Friends.

"Right." And with that the elevator doors closed.

Okay so it's a little short. But I'm back from my trip. So on with writing. Hope that you're all still enjoying this. This was an especially hard chapter to write. Girl time was harder than I thought it would be. Especially since I don't think I captured Carter's character very well. Hope that you still liked it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Review Please!


	24. To the Point

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Stargate Atlantis or its characters. Nor do I own SG1.

"Curt was cool, but it wasn't the same." And that was the truth. Curt was a great help, insightful even. He helped John to open up. That was something that not many people could do. I mean let's face it; he wasn't the most forthcoming person when it came to talking about himself. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for his help. But, you know ..."

"It's not home." Cameron knew the feeling. "No matter where you are, or who you're with there's only one place you want to be. Home."

It was something they all understood. The word, the term – home. Family.

"Okay, okay. Now details. We want details." He was alright with bonding. It was good every once in a while, but they really wanted to know what was going on and how long it had been going on for. "Plain and simple, what's going on?"

"Daniel, there's not that much to tell. Really. Before the ambush, we were just friends. Talking, having a good time. We were there for each other. I knew that I had feelings for her, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same. So I just never pursued anything. I mean she's the leader of Atlantis and I'm her leading officer. I just ... it wasn't until after I thought I lost her that I realized how much I cared for her – how much I truly loved her." He looked down at his hands. His upper body slouched, things had been so confusing. "Then the Genii ... it all happened without warning. One minute I was safe with Curt, the next not so safe in the hands of the man I detest the most. Kolya. I mean you have no idea how much he ... he just kills without mercy. I just ... that put me over the edge. To find out that he was behind the ambush, the gate malfunctions, separating me from my team. I seriously hate that guy."

Cameron placed his hand on John's shoulder. He had been pacing the room for the past five minutes.

"Hey, Sheppard, it's okay. Kolya, he's just like every other bad guy." Cameron looked to Jackson for support. "You may think that he's the worst out there, but man, let me tell you, once you've gone up against the Ori, everything else seems easy. I know it doesn't change things now, but you have the Wraith to worry about, worry about Kolya later. Besides from what you all told us he probably won't be bothering you anytime soon. That is unless he wants to go up against Weir again."

A smile crept up on to his face. They meant well. And for not being very forthcoming with information, he was pretty comfortable with these guys.

"You should have seen her. Strapp was taking me up to the gate room. We were ready to take Kolya by surprise, too bad we were the ones surprised. He already knew that Strapp was going to betray him. After Kolya shot him I looked up and there she was. I never thought I'd see her again, but there she was. Then Kolya pointed his gun at me, he fired, and bang. Nothing. The next thing I knew, Elizabeth was bent over on the floor, her hands pressed to her forehead. She passed out in my arms."

He remembered she looked almost peaceful in those moments. If the circumstances had been different, he would have liked to have just stayed there, holding her. Too bad they weren't different. He needed to get her back.

"I was so worried about her that when she woke up in the infirmary I tuned everything else out." He looked at the two guys in front of him. Daniel sitting on the edge of his bed, starring intently at him, afraid he would blink and miss something. Cameron was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. They had in that instance become like brothers to him. It was like he had just gotten back from his first date and everyone gathered in a room to talk about it. "You guys don't get it. That's when I knew." He was silent. They should have known the answer to this.

"Knew what!" Daniel leapt off of his bed, hands thrown in the air.

"That I loved her. That nothing else mattered except for that. I couldn't take it anymore. She was sitting there probably making jokes about me and I wasn't even paying attention. I was too stuck on just looking at her. Focusing on her, not what she was saying, but on her. She had saved my life. Risking hers in the process. That means something."

Silence again.

"So is it safe to assume that's when you kissed her." Cameron couldn't help it. It was late. He was tired and he still had no solid answer to his question. What was going on?

"That'd be a yes."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Daniel?"

"Nope, that about sums up all my questions." He looked to John.

"Good. What time is it?"

Daniel looked at the face of his watch. "Late."

"Which is what? Is it your kinda late or my kinda late? Cause you think late is ten and I think late is eleven."

Daniel shook his head in 'that'd be a negative to both kinda responses.'

"Later than late?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning."

"Okay. Sheppard, follow me. I'll take you to where you'll be staying."

"Sounds good to me." A bed sounded really good after two months of floor and cold hard concrete.

Plus the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he could wake up and see Elizabeth.

More to come soon enough. Good things come to those who wait. In the mean time an Old Italian proverb says, "If thine enemy offend thee, give his child a drum." I thought it was funny. Anyways, Review please. Constructive criticism as always is appreciated.


	25. This is it

Disclaimer: they're not mine. 

This is it.

She woke up with a start. It had felt so real. So evil. She pushed the covers back and swung her legs out, so they were dangling over the side of the bed. She combed her fingers through her hair. The clock on the wall said it was ten till six.

She had grown accustom to waking up early. The whole time John had been gone she would wake up because the nightmares were so vivid, so life like. She couldn't tell if it was reality or not.

She reached for the cool ground with her naked foot. Warm meeting cold. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, she let out yet another sigh. Turning the faucet to freezing, she dipped her hands into the cool liquid. The water refreshed her senses.

She needed to take a walk.

* * *

He hadn't been able to sleep since Cameron left him to rest. Tossing and turning seemed to suite him best at night. Reminding him that he had come so close to never seeing them again – never seeing Elizabeth again. He figured sleep wasn't going to come so he threw off the sheets covering him – they were suffocating anyways – and grabbed a pair of sweats. It was time for some fresh air.

* * *

After walking around the base for a while, checking out the different labs – Rodney would have enjoyed them – she finally figured out why sleep wouldn't greet her. Why she still wasn't tired.

It had become routine for her, something she did either every night or every morning, especially since John had gone missing. Watching the sun slowly rise and set always put her at ease.

She made her way up to the elevator. A different guard posted at its entrance.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good morning." She stepped into the elevator, the doors creaking as they closed.

The moment the heavy metal opened, a brisk breeze rushed in. The sky was still dark but off in the distance she could see the light, ready to envelope its surroundings.

She made her way to the chain link fence her and Sam had talked by earlier and sat down.

Only a few more minutes and the sun would grace her with its presence.

* * *

The guard at the elevator entrance had let him go, no questions asked. If he had been on Atlantis, it would've been 20 questions from Caldwell.

The familiar ding, letting him know he had made it to ground level, startled him out of his trance like state. He had been thinking about her again. That's all he seemed to be able to do lately. Thinking about their trip back to Atlantis. Thinking. Thinking about how she was doing – how long she might have left before Chaya's gift left her completely. Thinking about spending more time with her and not having to worry about consequences because clearly there weren't any.

As he made his way out the doors and out into the open space before him, he noticed the red shirt that claimed his heart so long ago. Or at least the wearer of the red shirt. It was a good color on her. He wasn't really sure why, but it just fit. He treaded softly so not to disturb her.

* * *

She could tell that he was trying to be stealthy, but who was he kidding. She was Elizabeth. And he was John. She always knew when he was behind her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She turned to look at him.

Man. He had tried, but failed miserably. Sneaking up on her was never easy. "How do you do that?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

"You know. In Atlantis on our balcony, no matter how hard I try, you always know I'm behind you. Every single time. And just now, you knew. How do you do that?"

She thought it was funny that he was so baffled by her ability to know when he was around. To be honest, she didn't even really know herself. Their balcony was a different story. She knew that only one person would ever go out there while she was. And that person was John Sheppard. But every other time, she just got the feeling that he had been watching her. Not a creepy feeling, but something deeper. Sort of like he was thinking about her and she could feel that. It had nothing to do with Chaya's gift. It just was a feeling. She always got it when he was around.

"I just do." That seemed to satisfy his curiosity because he didn't ask about it again. Instead he sat next to her on the hard ground.

"Why are you out here?" He looked into her eyes.

"Same reason you are I presume." She smiled and he smiled back.

"The sun."

"It'll greet us in a few minutes."

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" He always seemed to know what she was feeling. Just like she knew when he was hovering.

"No."

"Nightmare?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah." She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Kolya?"

"You always know."

"No, I just know you." He wrapped his arm around her. This was it. This is what it was supposed to be like. "It's okay you know. I'm here. We're alright. Everything's going to be okay. It'll all work out." He knew that she was worried about everything. About Caldwell, about getting home, about the Genii. "I've got you."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Never let go."

"I promise."

"Good."

He rested his head on the top of hers, holding her close.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"The whole time all I wanted was for you to come home. I just kept wishing that you were here again. It hurt so much. All I wanted to do was walk into your room and know that you were okay. There were times when I would just sit in my office and wait for you to come waltzing in. Waiting for your smile. But it never happened. I had almost given up." She was crying again. She couldn't believe she still had tears left to shed. It felt like all she had been doing lately was crying. But she couldn't help it. She had come so close to losing him. And now he was back. She was completely happy for the first time in a long time. He was back.

"I'm here now." He said wiping away the fallen tears. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Five minutes went by with them just holding each other.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed. She was snuggled up against him.

"I love you."

Her eyes were open now. She moved away so she could look at him. It was her turn to surprise him.

She leaned in, her left hand on his chest; her right hand on the back of his neck to pull him in. She kissed him passionately and lovingly. A kiss that topped every other kiss. A kiss that would have turned heads. And then it was over. They were breathing heavily now. He was looking deep into her autumn eyes. "I love you too. More than you know."

They sat there for another hour. The sun rose just like it does every other day. The walked back inside just like they used to. Only now they weren't in Atlantis. They were in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. But they weren't gong to be for long. Because as soon as they exited the elevator, Daniel was waiting for them. It looked like he had been running. Out of breath he told them the good news. Caldwell was no longer aloud to step in like he had without strict orders from Landry or the President. Elizabeth and John were free of all and any charges that might have been brought up against them. And the best news was yet to come.

"The President would like to tell you this part for himself. He's on hold in Landry's office."

"Wait. You're telling me the President's on hold for us?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Can we do that? Put the President on hold I mean."

"Do you want him to wait any longer than he has too?"

"Oh, right."

They hurried off to Landry's.

* * *

He picked up the phone. "This is Colonel Sheppard speaking. Yes sir. Yes ... of course sir," A smile made its way across his face. "Thank you Mr. President. Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks again, alright. Bye." And with that the hung up.

"Tell me what?"

"He said that everything's fine as long as he's invited to the wedding." He laughed at the last part.

"Wedding?"

"Oh right! I didn't tell you?"

"No you didn't."

Cameron stepped in at this point and reached out to give John something. "This was harder to find than I thought it would be."

John accepted it. "Thanks."

"John what's going on?"

"Well, you see before I came out to sit with you, I ran into Landry about two hours before. He told me everything. Caldwell. Atlantis. Us. Everything. And when he told me that it was all fine, that we could have a relationship, I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"Shh. Just wait. I went looking for Mitchell, and told him the good news. Then I sent him on a wild goose chase. Which I will forever be in his debt for."

"John? Wild goose chase for what?"

"For this." He knelt down on one knee, opening his hand to reveal a beautiful ring with two clear crystals on either side of a deep red crystal. "Elizabeth Weir, will you marry me?"

"Oh, John, it's beautiful." She started crying again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She draped her arms around him. "Of course it's a yes. When did you even have time to ..."

"Remember when Radek and Rodney found that mining cave a while back?"

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't really useful at the time, but I went back with Rodney and decided to bring some back. It was going to be your birthday present, but ... well I sent it back to Earth to have it set. Last night I realized that when we go back to Atlantis, I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I want everyone in Atlantis to know that I John Shepard love you Elizabeth Weir."

"In that case," And with that they were both in the gate room, them and SG1 and Landry included. The gate came to life – the destination Atlantis.

"Let's go home." With the last of her abilities gone, they turned to wave goodbye. These people meant a lot to the both of them. They would forever be in debt to them all.

"We'll write."

"We all expect an invitation." Mitchell was happy that things worked out the way they did. There weren't two people who deserved each other more.

"You'll get one." Then they were gone. Just as easily as they had came.

They exited on the other side. Rodney and Carson running down the stairs to greet them.

Elizabeth looked up at John He kissed her on the top of her head. Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"We're home."

That's it guys, thanks for all the reviews. You all were very helpful. Hope to hear from you all in the future. Tell me what you thought of the ending. Catch ya later. HeartyJessica


End file.
